Maydaysignal
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [MC][Complete!][Last Chapter!] Chapter 6 is up!/Bagi anggota Die Sechs, maydaysignal adalah sebuah hal yang mengerikan. Tugas yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Yah, mungkin Temari bisa merasakannya./...,"maydaysignal, Athena."/...Jalankan misi ini sekarang."/Slight!ShikaTema/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!
1. Chapter: 1, The Watch

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Maydaysignal**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 ** _Elements © EXO's song: Mama_**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 1, The Watch_**

 _ **Genre: Supernatural, Sci-Fi**_

 _ **Main Character: Temari, Hyuuga Neji Slight!**_ _ **ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Shikamaru adalah_ _senior-_ _nya Temari._

* * *

 **Temari POV**

"Athena!"

Seseorang memanggil _nama_ ku. Membuat kaki ini berhenti melangkah menapaki koridor sekolah yang sedikit ramai. _Teal-_ ku menangkap sosok yang kukenal. Berdiri tak jauh dariku, melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat berusaha mengambil atensiku.

Aku melihat Agenor–pemuda tersebut–hanya memberikan respon terkejut. Pasalnya, ia tak pernah mengunjungi tempatku. Apalagi, _ia menampakkan dirinya yang asli._

Aku menghampirinya dengan tatapan heran. Pemuda yang memiliki surai coklat panjang yang terawat itu hanya tersenyum menyambut kedatanganku menghampirinya di tengah-tengah alumni sekolah yang sedang mengadakan kunjungan ke sekolahku.

"Tumben. Ada apa?" tanyaku. Sembari menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaanku, aku menyantap sesuap buah Pepaya potong yang kubeli beberapa menit lalu.

Agenor hanya diam. Riuh suasana lalu-lalang seakan menjawab pertanyaanku. Merasa tak puas, aku menyodorkan pertanyaan lagi. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Aku menatapnya _top-to-toe. Sneakers_ putih, celana panjang coklat jahe, serta baju bergaris hitam-putih dengan simbol _phoenix-dragon_ melekat di _jas kebangsaan kami_. Sekali lagi Agenor hanya diam dan menatapku tajam. _Amethyst_ indah miliknya seakan ingin menusukku. Hei, apa-apaan itu? Mendadak _mood_ ceriaku hari ini berubah menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, huh? Ohya, jangan memanggilku dengan 'Athena'! Kau tahu namaku tercatat sebagai Sabaku Temari di ijazah seluruh tingkatan sekolah yang sudah kujalani–untuk SMA ini, sedang kujalani," tukasku.

Hening. Atensi para alumni sejenak beralih padaku yang sedikit mengeluarkan emosi sehingga menaikkan _volume_ suara. Setelah keadaan kembali normal, aku melihat Agenor menghela nafas kemudian berujar, " _maydaysignal,_ Athena."

Sekejap mataku membola.

A-apa katanya? _Maydaysignal?_

I-ini gawat!

"Ma-maksudmu, A-Agenor?" tanyaku tergagap. Tak menyangka mendapatkan berita ini. Lagi, Agenor menghela napasnya ditambah dengan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Astaga, sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang!

"Lebih baik kau baca pesan dari direktur pagi ini. Aku yakin kau belum membacanya sampai sekarang." Agenor menarikku pelan menjauhi keramaian. Mengintimkan percakapan yang sangat _privacy._

Melihat ekspresi Agenor yang aku tak tahu lagi mendefinisikannya seperti apa, aku menekan tombol kecil di jam tanganku. Sepersekian detik kemudian muncul sebuah layar transparan berwarna hijau toska, menampilkan beberapa informasi yang tak terbaca pagi ini.

Aku melihat daftar pesan masuk itu. Pesan terpenting dari direktur terletak di nomor 4 dari atas. Langsung aku menyentuhnya, kemudian menampakkan wajah tua berkharisma di panel layar.

"Sabaku Temari. Kode nama, Athena. Divisi Kesehatan dan Penyembuhan. Elemen, _healing_ dan _teleport._ Status, anggota inti _Die sechs_. Melapor untuk menerima tugas." Seperti tradisi, mengenalkan identitas di depan direktur sudah ada sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Athena._ Maydaysignal _. Ingat, kode_ maydaysignal. _Tingkat berbahaya, 80 persen. Ada pergerakan mencurigakan dari mafia terbesar,_ Black Crows _. Perhatikan sekitarmu, mereka mengincar seseorang yang berada satu daerah dengan daerah pengawasanmu. Ini tanggung jawabmu, Athena. Nyawa anak itu di tanganmu."_

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku bahkan tak mengetahui korban yang terlibat di kasus ini, bagaimana aku bisa melindunginya?" tanyaku dengan heran. Gila, ini gila!

" _Aku tahu kau masih meninggalkan bekas jejak-jejak elemen lamamu yang sudah pindah ke adik kembarmu. Jika perlu, kau bisa berdiskusi dengan adikmu itu. Mengingat dia sekarang yang lebih andal dari kakaknya. Aku mengatakan hal seperti ini karena informasi tentang keluarga anak itu sangatlah tertutup rapat,"_ Hatake Kakashi–Sang Direktur–menjeda kalimatnya sejenak _._ Deru napas terdengar samar, kemudian beliau melanjutkan yang terhenti.

" _Bahkan mengetahui pergerakan baru_ Black Crows _pun beberapa minggu setelah rencana mereka ini. Terlebih, sebelum itu mereka sudah mengunci rapat-rapat informasi keluarga tersebut. Dengan susah payah–bahkan sampai mengorbankan satu nyawa anak buahku–akhirnya kita mendapatkan informasi meskipun itu sangatlah minim."_

Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku, mengamati sebuah gambar jam tangan berwarna hijau yang terpampang di layar. Kemudian menikmati sejenak potongan-potongan Pepaya-ku.

" _Simpan gambar itu, dan amati. Aku memberimu waktu 2 hari untuk mengidentifikasi dan mencari informasi. Aku akan menghubungimu di 2 hari ke depan, di jam yang sama. Jalankan misi ini sekarang."_

 **PIP!**

Layar tersebut menghilang. Menampakkan kembali rupa Agenor yang menatapku datar. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan _bagaimana-?_

"Lagi, aku di beri misi yang berat." Aku menghela napas dengan kasar. "Kau mau membantuku?"

Agenor tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk setuju. Menularkan lengkungan bibirnya padaku–aku ikut tersenyum juga pada akhirnya. Kemudian, pikiranku terlintas pada satu hal yang sedari tadi menungguku.

"Agenor, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini, hah? Kau mau di tendang sama Hatake- _sama_?"

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh. "Aku sudah mendapat izin darinya. Lagipun, gadis-gadis disini lumayan juga. Jadi, apa salahnya kalau aku menunjukkan kehebatanku disini?" Kemudian _evil-laugh_ dengan puasnya.

Aku memukulnya pela sembari mengumpat ringan. "Kau ini! Simbol _Die sechs_ dan elemenmu bukan untuk menangkap tatapan mempesona wanita. Tapi menangkap kriminalitas."

Kamipun tertawa, kemudian keheningan kembali mengikuti. Hingga akhirnya suara berat pemuda keturunan Korea itu memecahkan atmosfir keheningan sekitar, "sebaiknya kita bekerja sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik, hm?"

Aku mengangguk, "tapi sebelum itu ada yang perlu kuselesaikan."

Aku melangkah meninggalkan Agenor sendirian di koridor sekolah. Bayang-bayangnya berbaur dengan alumni-alumni yang masih betah di sekolahan. Begitu ramai, sampai-sampai napasku sesak hanya mendapatkan sesenti jarak untuk melangkah. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu menarikku keluar dari keramaian.

"Jangan lupa bertransformasi sekarang, tunjukkan kalau kau tak bisa diabaikan–"

Bisa kurasakan Agenor menarik tubuhku mendekat dengannya, menipiskan jarak seraya berbisik dengan lembut. Seakan tak ingin seseorang selain kami mendengarnya.

"–dan tunjukkan pada seseorang yang dulu mencampakkanmu di kerumunan sana, kalau kau sangat kuat untuk membalas apa yang dia lakukan padamu."

Sekali lagi, aku terbelalak kaget. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka Agenor mengatakannya di saat seperti ini. Terkutuk sikap arogan Agenor! Ugh, entah kenapa wajahku memanas sekarang.

"Ti-tidak perlu! Aku bukanlah sepertimu yang memanfaatkan dunia kerja untuk pamor semata," gerutuku pada Agenor. Sementara dia hanya menghela napasnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Terserahmu," tuturnya acuh sebagai akhir dari percakapan kami.

Aku kembali melangkah, melenggang pergi meninggalkan tubuh tegap yang masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Lagi, aku harus melewati kerumunan itu dan melihat wajah _nya_ yang pepat. Oh astaga! Aku benar-benar membenci _nya._

Sial, benar-benar sial. Dalam hati aku mengutuk dengan kasar mereka yang berkumpul di depan pintu ruangan. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau koridor ini dipakai sebagai akses menuju suatu tempat, bukan berkumpulnya sebuah koloni manusia? Aku tak mengerti.

Yang pasti, aku bertemu dengan Si Muka Pepat itu. Sempat bertatapan, _iris_ mata sempat bertubrukan. Abu-abu bertemu _teal._ Menimbulkan tarikan-tarikan magnetis yang menjalar hingga ke denyut jantung. Mempercepat pompa jantung yang perlahan semakin menggila.

Lihat, lihatlah! Tatapan mengantuk itu aku sangat membencinya. Wajah malasnya begitu buruk–seperti buruk rupa. Kuapannya begitu menjijkkan. Juga rambut hitamnya bagaikan nenas busuk. Sekejap aku menunduk ke bawah, memutuskan jalinan masa lalu yang seketika terputar dalam kenangan. Ajaib ya, hanya dengan bertatapan membuka segalanya yang telah kukubur dalam-dalam.

 **PUK!**

 **ZRET!**

Tuhan, sudah beberapa kali aku terkaget hari ini? Demi Atlantis yang sudah tenggelam, aku yakin kali ini pasti Agenor menggangguku lagi. Hanya sekali tepukan di pundak, semua berubah. Semua yang telah kupertahankan untuk menjaga _image_ dengan sederhana luluh juga. Sialan.

Rambut kuning keemasan sepunggung tergerai, kemeja putih polos, tali pinggang kecil, celana panjang biru donker, dan jas dokter yang menjuntai hingga lutut. Lengkap dengan aksesoris–berupa simbol _unicorn-keyhole_ dan simbol kebanggaan anggota _Die sechs. Gambaran diriku yang asli._ Terima kasih Agenor telah mentransformasikanku.

 _Terima kasih._

Aku menggeram pelan. Perlahan aku membalikkan badan, memberikan _deathglare_ mahadewa kepada Agenor. Sial, seharusnya dia mengerti di jam seperti ini dan di tempat seperti ini aku berkewajiban untuk mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Aku berkacak pinggang. Menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku dengan tatapan emosi yang menusuk.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Raut acuh tak acuh itu ingin kutinju hingga ia terpental beberapa meter. Dengan santainya ia bertanya, "apa salahnya memperkenalkan diri?"

Dan aku ingin mengoyak bibirnya yang tengah menyunggingkan seringai tipis andalannya.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela napas untuk meminimalisir emosi yang ada. Sejenak netraku bergerak liar di sekitar–mengamati keadaan. Semua mata tertuju pada kami. _Geez,_ ini memalukan! Bahkan sempat tertangkap olehku ekspresi terkejut _nya_ yang tak tau mau didefinisikan seperti apa. Yang pasti, ia tak menyangka gadis yang pernah mengisi hidupnya kini telah berkembang. Bagaikan bunga Sakura yang menguncup, kini tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dalam hati kurapalkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat aku menyadari betapa arogannya diriku.

" _Merasa menyesal, eh?"_ Aku membatin disusul _evil-laugh_ yang menggema dalam sanubari.

Kembali untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan sepeleku ini pada Agenor–Hyuuga Neji nama aslinya. Lagi menghela napas, kemudian mulutku terbuka hendak mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. "Akan kubalas kau, Neji."

 **POOF!**

Diriku menghilang menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu. Berusaha kabur dari keramaian untuk menghindari rasa malu yang ada. Terlebih, aku mempunyai misi yang harus ku kerjakan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Keep or delete? Review, please?


	2. Chapter: 2, The Tree

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Maydaysignal**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 ** _Elements © EXO's song: Mama_**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 2, The Tree_**

 _ **Genre: Supernatural, Sci-Fi, Mystery**_

 _ **Main Character: Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura**_ _ **Slight!**_ _ **ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Temari's PoV**

Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh.

Aku memundurkan posisiku sejenak. Membiarkan punggung ini menghantam kepala kursi yang empuk dan nyaman. Tanganku bergerak pelan memijat pelipis yang mulai berdenyut sejak setengah jam yang lalu. _Teal_ ini tak berhenti memfokuskan sesuatu di depan. Memaksa otak untuk mencernanya.

"Oh ayolah, tak ada sedikitpun sisa elemen telekinase di diriku? Ini benar-benar membunuhku." Aku menggumam kesal.

Atensi kini mulai berpaling pada jam hias berbentuk apel yang setia berdiri di meja belajar–yang kini kugunakan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kerja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Berarti, sudah empat jam aku berpikir keras untuk gambar sialan ini.

Ya, gambar.

Di depanku, terpampang sebuah layar hijau toska dari jam tangan yang selalu kugunakan. Tercetak sebuah gambar jam tangan hijau yang melingkar, mengudara. Aku sudah menjejalkan pikiranku di seluruh sisi jam tersebut. Nihil, tak ada hasil yang kudapatkan.

Sebenarnya ada, hanya saja aku ragu. Aku mengambil sudut pandang dari minat yang mampu membuatnya menarik perhatian sehingga membeli jam ini. Mungkin warna, tapi apa yang disukainya pada warna hijau?

"Simbol alam. Ketenangan, keberuntungan, kesejukan, dan kesehatan."

Rentetan kata-kata tersebut membuatku harus membalikkan badan, menghadap ke pintu kamarku yang tengah terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tato bermakna _cinta_ di keningnya. Menatapku dengan tajam sekaligus meremehkan. Senyuman sinis terpatri di wajahnya yang selalu nihil akan ekspresi. Hah, sungguh, aku akan membencinya jika saja dia bukan adik kesayanganku.

"Kau menyerahkan elemenmu padaku, wajar saja jika kau kehilangan kekuatannya." Dia tertawa sinis, begitu pelan tetapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Terlihat olehku dia menyeruput sesuatu yang tertampung di gelas keramik putih yang melayang di depannya–mungkinkah kopi?

"Kau selalu saja menggangguku, Gaara," ucapku datar.

Dia melangkah, mendekatiku. Mempertipis jarak yang semula satu meter. "Kau tidak memerlukan bantuan adik tampanmu ini?"

Aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan disini. "Kau memang pintar, Gaara. Tanpa kuminta kau menawarkan bantuanmu. Bantu kakakmu ini terhindar dari masalah si Hatake tua itu jika aku tak menyelesaikannya hari ini," ucapku sedikit kesal. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk paham.

" _Let's see,_ setahuku warna hijau memiliki sifat menyegarkan sesuatu/seseorang. Bisa juga sebagai keseimbangan emosi. Rasa bangga dan rasa percaya diri. Dan mungkin beberapa sifat lainnya bisa kau tangkap dari arti warna hijau yang kujelaskan barusan." _Jade_ milik Asakof– _code name_ Gaara–terus menggeliat melihat objek jam tangan tersebut. Kemudian mendesis pelan.

" _Well,_ dari sudut pandang warna saja tak cukup kan? Bagaimana dengan bentuk?" Gaara menatapku.

"Berdasarkan bentuk, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Hanya saja aku ragu."

Gaara tertawa mendengar penuturanku. "Seorang Sabaku Temari ragu dengan opininya sendiri? Oh _Kami-sama_ , sejak kapan kau seperti ini, _nee-chan_?"

Aku menjitak kepala merah itu, membuat Sang Empunya meringis menahan sakit. "Ini unik, Gaara. Mana ada jam berbentuk segitiga. Dimana-mana berbentuk lingkaran, ataupun persegi. Bentuk segitiga yang meruncing dapat menjadi suatu penunjuk arah, untuk itu kesan yang timbul adalah pencapaian tujuan."

"Jadi menurutmu, yang mempunyai jam ini orangnya idealis?" Pemuda berelemen telekinase dan cahaya itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Pinggulnya bersandar pada meja kerjaku. Ia kembali menyeruput kopi hitam yang menghangatkan atmosfer ketegangan yang tercipta di antara kami.

"Bukan idealis, tapi ambisius. Setahuku, segitiga memiliki makna stabilitas tapi terkadang hal yang sebaliknya dapat terjadi. Jadi menurutku, yang punya jam ini seorang remaja–seumuran denganku atau paling tidak seumuran denganmu." Aku membenarkan opininya. Seraya meraih sebuah pena kemudian menggoreskan beberapa kata di atas buku tulis yang terletak di sana. Mengimbuhkan kata-kata penting sebagai garis besar hasil dari opini-opini kami.

 _Teal_ dan _jade_ akhirnya bertubrukan. Aku menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sedikit berharap. "Gaara, aku tahu kau mempunyai jaringan relasi yang luas. Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang cocok dengan _clues_ yang kita bicarakan?"

Si _Lunarkinesis-Telekinesis_ itu melayangkan ekspresi _aku-sedang-berpikir_ ke sembarang arah. Menit demi menit berhargaku terbuang menunggu aktifitasnya yang tengah membongkar memori untuk mengidentifikasi orang-orang. Yah, dengan begini semoga aku menemukan pemilik jam tangan hijau tersebut.

"Sepertinya tidak ada."

APA?!

Sepertinya Gaara memintaku untuk membunuhnya secara tidak langsung.

" _Baka!_ Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Gaara benar-benar mencari gara-gara padaku. Sepertinya dia sengaja membuat tempramenku naik. Sementara itu, aku bisa melihat lengkungan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya yang sudah bodoh.

"Senyumanku tidak bodoh, _nee-chan._ Tapi melambangkan ketampanan," sela Gaara. Dia memanfaatkan elemennya di waktu yang sepele seperti ini. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kau kenapa belum tidur, hm?" tanyaku. _Jade-_ nya masih berkilauan dengan segar. Kontras dengan sepasang netra milikku yang sudah meredup karena kelelahan berpikir.

"Tadi aku baru selesai telponan dengan Ino- _chan_. Setelah itu, aku melihat kamarmu masih hidup lampunya. Aku kemari hendak menanyakan alasan kenapa kau belum tidur. Ternyata sedang menyelesaikan tugas dari Direktur," jawabnya.

Aku tertawa pelan, "memangnya kau kira aku sedang apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin melakukan hal yang sama denganku?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alis pirang ini. Merasa tak mengerti kemana pembicaraan yang Gaara bawa.

"Siapa tahu, aku akan mendengar kabar dari kakakku tercinta ini berlabuh kembali pada mantannya yang seperti nenas itu." Kemudian dia tertawa sembari meninggalkan kamarku.

Benar-benar anak ini!

* * *

Pagi menyapa. Menampakkan Sang Surya yang tengah memancarkan sinar keemasannya yang hangat. Menyinari setiap sudut kota. Langkah kakiku yang menggema di koridor sekolah menghalangi sinar yang terpantul barang sedetik saja. Sekolah masih sepi. Mengingat ini masih jam tujuh kurang lima belas.

Udara pagi yang masih saja dingin menusuk badan. Sialnya, seragam sekolahku tipis. Meskipun aku memakai _tanktop_ sebagai pelapis di dalam, tetap saja aku sedikit meriang. Sial.

Aku memasuki kelasku yang masih kosong. Sejenak aku meletakkan tas raselku yang berwarna biru kemudian berjalan mendekati kalender. Aku menyentuh benda yang bertengger manis di sebelah lemari kelas. Netra ini menyusuri angka-angka yang berjejer melewati waktu. Hari ini, tanggal 18–hari Kamis. Oh tidak, aku tidak suka jadwal piket.

Aku meraih gagang sapu yang bersandar di dinding pojokan kelas sembari mendengus kesal. Andai saja aku memiliki kemampuan seperti Naruto– _time controller–_ mungkin aku sudah mengatur waktu untuk meniadakan hari Kamis di hidupku.

 **PIIP!**

 _Alarm-_ ku berbunyi, sumbernya dari sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam tas. Mengharuskanku menghentikan aktifitas menyapu yang tengah aku lakoni. Diri ini mendekat, kemudian merogoh isi tas. Ternyata benda berbentuk lonjong itu sumbernya– _compact powder._ Jari ini membuka pengaitnya, seketika saja sebuah panel putih transparan menyapaku dari sana.

 _Jam 07.00 –_ Review the clues.

Aku menepuk keningku pelan. Astaga, kenapa bisa lupa? Aku meletakkan kembali sapu tersebut dan mendudukkan diriku di bangku tempatku biasa menuntut ilmu. Kembali aku merogoh tas, mencari sebuah buku tulis yang menyimpan segala hal berhubungan dengan dunia kerjaku–sebagai anggota inti _Die sechs._

Setelah menemukannya, aku membuka buku bersampul kuning tersebut. Melewati lembaran demi lembaran mencari informasi yang kubuat semalaman–oh terima kasih Gaara! Bersama dengan adikku, maksudnya.

Yang kutangkap: Penyuka warna hijau, labil, dan ambisius. Jika dia seseorang yang ambisius, mungkin kapasitas tampungan otaknya setara dengan Gaara. Penyuka warna hijau, mungkin dia suka ketenangan. Labil, tentu saja memiliki stabilitas yang suka berubah-ubah. Jika dia bukan kalangan siswa sekolah _Junior High School 3rd grade_ –angkatan Gaara tahun ini–bisa saja dia seangkatan denganku. Setahuku, tingkat labilitas seorang remaja berkisar antara 14-16 tahun.

Tapi siapa?

Netra _teal_ ini kembali mengarungi langit pagi dengan bebas di balik kaca jendela kelas. Mencoba mengistirahatkan kembali pikirannya yang sudah mumat. Aku menundukkan sedikit kepalaku. Melihat lapangan sekolah sudah mulai ramai dilalui siswa-siswi yang seangkatan maupun senior denganku. Dan dari lantai dua ini, atensiku menangkap sebuah pohon yang menjulang tinggi agak menjauh dari lokasi sekolah.

Aku tersenyum miris. Sama seperti umurnya, sudah ratusan kenangan terpatri di sana. Sama seperti jumlah dedaunan yang tumbuh, sudah ribuan ekspresi tertorehkan di sekitar pohon rindang itu. Tangan ini perlahan mulai mencengkram baju di bagian dada. _Agak nyes gitu di sini–nunjuk di tempat yang sakit. Udah tahukan di mana?_

 **TING!**

T-tu-tunggu!

Terima kasih, Nara bodoh. Kenangan kita yang manis-pahit itu menarikku pada kenyataan. Sekaligus, memecah masalah yang dihadapi olehku sekarang. Mengingat–

Dengan mata yang membola tak percaya, aku meraih ponselku dan dengan terburu-buru mencari nomor ponsel Neji–si Hyuuga _barbie._ Menekan tombol hijau dan menunggu nada sambung berakhir dengan suara Neji.

" _Moshi-moshi? Ada apa menelpon, Temari?"_

"Neji, ini gawat."

Aku bisa mendengar di seberang sana tengah bergumam heran. " _Tenangkan dirimu, Athena. Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Haruno Sakura dalam bahaya!"

–Haruno Sakura, sahabat karib Nara Shikamaru sialan, cocok dengan semua _clues_ yang ada.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Balas review non-login:**_

 _ **Temari: Ini sudah di-update, hehe:D Neji dan Temari hanya sebatas rekan kerja kok, ga lebih, Temari-san. Terima kasih sudah me-review^^**_

* * *

Marhaban ya Ramadhan. Selamat menjalankan puasa penuh berkah di Ramadhan, hehe:D Sekedar ingin mengucapkan saja'-' Terimakasih untuk para _reader_ yang sudah membaca chap pertama _Well, mind to review?_


	3. Chapter: 3, Impossible

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Maydaysignal**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 ** _Elements © EXO's Song: Mama_**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 3, Impossible_**

 _ **Genre: Supernatural, Sci-Fi**_

 _ **Main Character: Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura Slight!ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Temari's PoV**

"Sial."

Aku mengacak surai keemasan ini dengan frustasi. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari seseorang yang tengah duduk di seberang sana. Membiarkan berkas-berkas yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di meja ruang tamu berkibar karena angin sore yang berasal dari pintu yang tengah terbuka.

"Santai saja, Athena. Ini baru sebulan," ujar pemuda tersebut–yang duduk di seberang. Kemudian ia menyeruput teh panasnya dengan kalem.

"Tenang apanya, Neji? Memang sudah sebulan. Dan aku tidak akan sefrustasi ini jika hanya ini saja yang kudapatkan," keluhku sembari menghentakkan berkas-bekas tersebut.

Manik perak Neji mengamati lembar demi lembar dokumen tersebut. Profil Haruno Sakura dan _Black Crows._ Menyebalkan, tidak ada satupun dari kedua informasi tersebut yang mampu menyambung tali kriminalitas ini. Bahkan, sampai saat ini aku belum tahu apa motif _Black Crows_ mengincar gadis musim semi itu. Apalagi, informasi _Black Crows_ masih minim di sini. Hanya bermodalkan catatan kejahatan.

 _Who's the leader?_ Apik sekali menyimpan rahasia pergerakan mereka.

"Berbicaralah dengan Haruno- _san._ Dekati dia, akrabkan dirimu. Kulihat dari wajahnya, dia orang yang mudah terbuka dengan orang lain." Benar, yang dikatakan Neji ini patut untuk di coba. Siapa tahu aku tahu masal–

–Tunggu!

Astaga, dia sahabat si Tukang Tidur itu. Mendengus pelan dan memijat pelipisku yang mulai berdenyut. Sungguh, aku tak mau meskipun itu hanya sahabatnya. Aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak ikut campur dalam segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Kau tak mau? Kalau gitu berbicaralah dengan Shikamaru." Sialan, Neji kembali menampakkan seringai andalannya.

 **CTAK!**

"Kau mau mati, hah? Tidak, aku tidak mau. Baiklah, aku akan mendekati Haruno- _san_ ," ucapku sembari mendengus pasrah. Sementara Si Pengendali Api di depanku tengah mengelus kepala coklatnya dengan pelan, kesakitan atas jitakanku.

"Sakit, Temari- _baka_!"

 _Siapa suruh kau berbicara sembarangan, huh? Dasar,_ gumamku dalam hati.

Dan sore itu ditutup dengan perbincangan ringan kami tentang kehidupan baru Neji di dunia perkuliahan.

* * *

Pada saat ini, kelas tengah kosong. Mengingat jam istirahat sedang berlangsung dan tiga per empat dari seisi kelas tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin. Aku meninggalkan buku Matematika yang tengah terbuka di atas meja. Melangkah mendekati lokerku yang terdapat di luar kelas. Hendak mengambil buku tulis untuk menyalin rumus-rumus yang ada.

 _Teal_ ini seketika menyiratkan pancaran yang kebingungan. Terpampang sebuah _sticky notes_ berwarna kuning yang melekat di pintu lokerku. Dengan cekatan aku menariknya untuk lepas dari pintu biru yang terbuat dari alumunium itu. Kemudian membaca rentetan kalimat semi kalimat yang tertulis dengan tinta pena berwarna hitam.

* * *

 _Coba saja menangkapku. Takkan kubiarkan kau menghalangi jalanku pada_ cherry _. Jangan sampai aku yang akan menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _P._

* * *

Seketika netra ini membola. Ya ampun, _Kami-sama_!Apakah ini surat teror? Tidak mungkin, sejauh ini aku bersikap biasa saja dan tidak berbuat masalah. Dan apa-apaan ini? _Menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya_? Sungguh, demi apapun, aku tak pernah mengalami penculikan ataupun menjadi sandera dalam sebuah perampokan.

Dan _cherry._ Sepertinya aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang buah manis ini. Tunngu, biar kuingat. Sebagai buah kesukaan Neji, bukan. Kue _black-forest,_ mustahil. Warna merah, tidak cocok. Kalau menurut kamus, _cherry_ itu Saku–

–sebentar.

Aku mengalihkan atensiku pada sosok bersurai _bubble-gum_ yang sibuk menyalin catatan dari Yashamaru- _sensei. Zamrud-_ nya menelisik kata demi kata yang tertulis pada tinta hitam di papan tulis. Astaga, benar-benar. Haruno- _san_ kini berstatus _maydaysignal._

" _Berbicaralah dengan Haruno-_ san. _"_

Aku meneguk _saliva-_ ku dengan kasar. Pasalnya, dari pertama kali aku menjejakkan langkah kakiku di sekolah ini tak pernah sedikitpun aku dan Haruno- _san_ menghabiskan jam istirahat kami dengan percakapan panjang. Betegur sapa pun tidak. Meskipun kami sejak kelas sepuluh telah mendiami kelas yang sama. Ugh, terkutuk sikap _introvert_ -ku.

Sepertinya aku harus meminta pada bungsu Hyuuga–Hyuuga Hinata–untuk membantuku bergaul sesama perempuan.

Langkah ini mulai tergerak–meskipun sedikit berat. Menapaki lantai marmer sekolah yang tebal dan dingin. Bulir demi bulir peluh meluncur di pelipis di balik anak surai keemasanku. Jujur, aku takut motifku untuk mengobrol santai dengan kekasih Uchiha Sasuke itu terkuak–ingin mengetahui masalah-masalah yang terjadi padanya. Alhasil, dia mungkin akan menjauh dan aku harus menyelesaikan misiku lebih lama lagi.

"Ha-halo, Haruno- _san_."

Gadis bernama bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu meletakkan penanya pelan di samping buku tulisnya. Kemudian menatapku dengan lembut, "ada apa, Sabaku- _san_?"

Aku menggigit bibirku sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. " _Ano,_ kau bisa membantuku untuk memahami materi yang disampaikan Yashamaru- _sensei_?"

Haruno Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit tak mengerti dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Kemudian bibir tipisnya terbuka hendak melontarkan beberapa kata. "Oh? Aku kira kau sudah mengerti, Sabaku- _san._ Baiklah, materi mana yang tidak kau ketahui hari ini?"

Suasanapun masih berjalan dengan canggung. Sebenarnya aku berbohong dalam perihal ini. Masih tergambar dengan jelas materi tentang Statistika yang disampaikan Yashamaru- _sensei_ beberapa momen yang lalu. Aku harus mencairkan suasana ini demi kelancaran tugas. Sebagai respon sementara aku hanya menampilkan lengkungan senyum tulus padanya.

"Mulai hari ini panggil aku Temari. Aku tak mengerti di bagian Jangkauan Semi-Kuartil, bisa kau jelaskan kembali?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu, aku rasa penjelasan Yashamaru- _sensei_ sudah cukup jelas. Mungkin contoh soalnya saja yang membuatmu bingung. Aku akan membuat satu contoh soal untukmu. Dan panggil aku Sakura, Temari- _san_."

 _Teal_ ini masih menatap gerak-gerik Sakura yang tengah menuliskan beberapa angka yang akan dijelaskannya padaku. Ekspresinya, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah tidak ada masalah-masalah berarti yang mampu mengambil seluruh atensinya dan kekuatannya. Dia terlihat biasa saja. Melihat itu aku menggeram kesal.

 _Sial. Kau harus tenang, Temari. Santai saja, jangan terburu-buru,_ batinku.

"Temari- _san_ , duduklah di sebelahku."

Ajakan Sakura menghentakkanku dari lamunan. Tangan putihnya menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya–Tenten, teman sebangku Sakura- _san_. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis kemudian menempatkan posisi dudukku di sebelah gadis _pink_ itu. Lalu, dengan seksama aku mendengarkan penjelasannya–yang sebenarnya sudah kupahami.

"Apa sudah mengerti, Temari- _san_?" tanya Sakura padaku, tangannya meninju ke atas mengudara guna menetralisir otot-otot tangannya yang menegang.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sekali lagi, kemudian bersuara. "Sepertinya kau lelah, Sakura- _san_. Apa ada masalah yang menganggumu? Kau terlihat memperpanjang frekuensi waktu belajarmu di sekolah seperti tengah melampiaskan sesuatu."

Sakura sejenak menatapku heran disusul dengan tawanya. "Bukankah kita setipe, Temari- _san_? Kulihat kau selalu membaca buku pelajaran di waktu istirahat."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak memiliki masalah yang berarti sehingga aku melampiaskannya dengan waktu belajarku. Begini-begini, di rumah aku berleha-leha," kilahku dengan tangan yang mengibas-kibas. Kemudian tertawa. Kontras dengan _inner-_ ku yang berbicara.

 _Sebenarnya masalahku adalah Hatake sialan itu yang memberiku misi berat seperti ini._

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku memang memiliki masalah. Uchiha sialan itu tidak mengabariku seminggu ini," ucapnya sedikit kesal. Tersirat sedikit semburat api dipancaran manik _zamrud_ -nya.

"Mungkin dia sibuk, Sakura- _san_. Yah, setahuku, mahasiswa jurusan Hukum memang memiliki tugas yang berat dan menggunung," sahutku sedikit acuh tak acuh. Kalau masalah percintaan ini, aku memang gagal dan bukan ahlinya. Buktinya saja, aku gagal mempertahankan hubunganku dengan si Nanas sialan itu.

Di sela-sela Sakura- _san_ yang masih mengoceh tentang kehidupan romansanya yang sedikit goyah, aku mulai memikirkan masa-masa yang dulu kujalani dengan menyakitkan. Kapal yang tengah mengarungi laut itu telah karam, tenggelam jauh ke dasar laut. Nanas itu tidak membantuku untuk naik ke permukaan, melainkan meninggalkanku jauh di samudera yang luas. Dia pergi tanpa pamit, dan berani menampakkan wajahnya kembali pada saat dia datang ke sekolah ini sebagai alumni. Mengingat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

 _Well,_ empat bulan tak cukup menghilangkan rasa cinta dan sakit sekaligus 'kan?

"Ohya, Temari- _san_ ," panggil Sakura. Dia membenarkan posisinya menghadapku dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tangan putih susunya menopang dagu _v-line_ wajahnya.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Shikamaru- _senpai_?"

 **DEG!**

Aku hanya diam. Tak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan apa. Kalimat yang intim itu membuat jantungku bergejolak kembali. Bukan, aku tahu aku membencinya, tapi entah kenapa diri ini seperti masih menginginkannya. _Walau persentasinya hanya sedikit._

"Oh ayolah, jangan gugup seperti itu. Kau belum bisa _move on,_ hm? Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat orang-orang tentang sahabatku itu. Kali ini, aku ingin tahu dari sudut seseorang yang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya." Dia tertawa pelan. Kemudian menepuk pundakku.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menyumpahserapahi dia. Dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi aku tak tahu dia bisa berubah seperti itu." Mendadak suaranya lirih di akhir kalimat. Mendengarnya membuatku menaikkan sebelah alis pirangku. Ada yang janggal di sini.

"Berubah yang bagaimana?" tanyaku. Instingku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Alih-alih aku masih peduli. Oh _dude,_ peduli dan kekhawatiran itu adalah hal yang manusiawi. Bukan berarti aku masih mempedulikannya _secara lebih_ 'kan?

Dan lagi–untuk yang kesekian kalinya–aku berusaha untuk tidak munafik dan berbohong pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Hanya masalah antarsahabat, hehe." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kaku lalu mengukir senyuman palsu. Benar, sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

"Cerita saj–"

 **KRING! KRING!**

Dering ponsel Sakura- _san_ memotong kalimatku yang belum tuntas. Aku meliriknya sejenak, terpampang nama si Nanas itu di layarnya. Tanpa sadar aku mendengus kesal dan mengangguk maklum permohonan maaf gadis Haruno ini karena perbincangan kami diinterupsi sama manusia sialan itu.

"Ya, _pineapple_? Ada apa?" ia bertanya lirih, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya. Aku mendecih pelan. Sialan, saat aku pacaran dengannya tak ada panggilan khusus seperti persahabatan mereka. _Pineapple_? Apa-apaan itu.

T-tu-tunggu! Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Hanya kesal.

SAMA SAJA!

Kalau aku memanggilnya _pineapple,_ mungkin dia akan memanggilku dengan sebutan _banana._ Aku tidak suka buah itu, dan Shikamaru sialan itu pasti akan selalu menggodaku dengan hal-hal yang tidak kusukai.

 _Pineapple_?

Tiba-tiba aku tertegun, teringat akan sesuatu. Segera aku merogoh saku rok seragamku yang bermotif garis-garis. Mengeluarkan secarik _sticky notes_ yang tadinya terpampang di pintu lokerku. Dan seketika mata ini membola tak percaya melihat dengan jeli apa yang tertulis di sama.

Lucu. Ini tidak mungkin. Bisa saja kan, _pineapple_ sialan itu dan _P_ adalah pribadi yang berbeda? Individu yang tak sama? Apakah hanya _pineapple_ yang memiliki huruf awalan P?

Tapi apa salahnya jika Shikamaru dimasukkan ke daftar _suspense_. Toh belum ada bukti yang benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia pelaku di balik semua ini. Jauh di dasar hati ini, aku berharap bukan dia yang akan kubunuh di akhir misiku.

Langsung saja aku keluar dari kelas dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dariku. Dengan terburu-buru aku mengambil ponsel dan mencari sebuah nama di daftar panggilan.

"Halo, Neji. Kita harus bertemu, sekarang. Tempat di lorong kecil dekat _cafe_ langganan kita."

Sambungan telpon terputus sepihak olehku dan tidak mengindahkan suara beratnya yang terlihat seperti menolak perintahku. Tetap saja, walau begitu dia takkan bersikap demikian. Karena dia tahu, situasi ini amat sangat genting.

 **POOF!**

Diriku menghilang menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu menuju tempat pertemuan kami.

* * *

Di sini, aku menunggu Hyuuga _barbie_ itu dengan kesal.

Lihatlah, sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan dia belum menampakkan wujudnya. Apa-apaan ini? Tidak biasanya dia terlambat di saat seperti ini. Jika ini mengenai kehidupan perkuliahannya aku akan mengutuk siapapun yang membuat ia tertahan di gedung Fakultas Pertanian itu.

 **BURST!**

Semburat api besar muncul di hadapanku terpaut jarak satu meter. Sekilas lidah api itu menghilang, menampakkan pemuda perawakan tinggi dan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat rendah. Di tangannya menenteng beberapa buku yang berkaitan dengan Perkebunan yang lumayan tebal.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Athena. Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menghela napas kasar. Mencoba menetralisir emosi yang membuncah. Jujur sebenarnya aku ingin menyumpahserapahi pemuda _amethyst_ ini. Tapi, itu akan memakan waktuku lebih lama. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini di _cafe_ langganan kita, Agenor."

Sesampainya di _cafe,_ kami lebih memilih untuk berdiskusi di lantai atas karena tak banyak orang di sana. Langsung saja kami menempati sebuah meja dan memesan minuman saja. Setelah ditinggal pelayan, aku menatap Neji dengan tatapan serius. Sementara Si _Phoenix-Dragon_ itu mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Cepat katakan, Athena. Kita sama-sama dikebut oleh waktu," ujar Neji sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, aku mendapatkan ini dari seseorang. Dari pelaku dalam kasus kita ini." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah _sticky notes_ dan menyodorkannya ke tengah meja. Neji meraihnya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Aku mendapatinya di pintu lokerku. Ada tiga hal yang menggangguku; _cherry, menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya,_ dan _P._ Menarik bukan?" racauku dengan semangat. _Amethyst_ milik Neji–atau biasa dipanggil Agenor–masih menatapku dengan tatapan _maksudmu-?-aku-masih-tidak-paham._

"Pikirlah, Neji! _Cherry. It means Sakura._ Korban kita. Dan kupastikan dia pasti dekat dengan Sakura- _san_ karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan khusus. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti maksud dari kalimat _menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."_

Neji berdeham, kemudian mengeluarkan opininya. "Aku sependapat dengan pikiranmu tentang _cherry_ itu. Menurutku, _menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya_ bukan berarti pelaku ini pernah menculikmu ataupun menjadikanmu sandera dalam sebuah kasus. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata pernah ditangkap darimu. Ataupun, sesuatu yang kau pinjamkan padanya."

Kepala keemasanku mengangguk paham, kemudian memajukan posisi dudukku. Menatap Neji dengan intens. "Bagaimana dengan inisial _P_?"

Sebelum menjawab, aku bersumpah melihat seringaian mesum Neji. Dan seketika menjitak kepala coklatnya berulang kali. "Oi! Berhentilah berpikiran macam-macam!"

"Hanya bercanda, Temari- _baka_! Hentikan itu, sakit, _aho_!"

Lenganku tertarik, menjauh dari kawasan Neji. Kemudian aku menghela napasku kasar. "Sebenarnya, aku menemukan seseorang yang patut kita curigai di sini. Hanya saja," kalimatku tertahan. Tak sanggup melanjutkan kenyataan yang terlihat. Hingga akhirnya dengan helaan napas yang sudah kesekian kalinya, "aku tak sanggup mengatakannya."

"Di mana sikap profesionalmu itu, Athena? Apakah ini menyangkut masalah pribadimu?" tanya Neji sedikit kebingungan akan sikapku.

Pelayan datang menghapiri dengan segelas _Iced Coffee_ dan _Mochacino Float_ pesanan kami. Sejenak aku meneguk _Iced Coffee_ pesananku kemudian berkata dengan lirih, "tadi aku mengetahui sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari Sakura- _san."_

Neji hanya diam, hanya mendengarkan dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang mampu menjelaskan semua keadaan yang ada.

"Ia memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan khusus. Aku sadar, itu membuatku sakit." _Teal_ bertubrukan dengan _amethyst,_ menatapnya dengan nanar _._ Sudah lebih dari enam bulan aku bersahabat dengan si Hyuuga ini, aku harap semoga Neji mengerti mengapa aku bersikap tak se-profesional tadi.

"Dan hal yang membuatku lebih tersakiti adalah–"

Neji semakin memajukan posisi duduknya. Mengumpulkan fokusnya adan melemparkan sepenuhnya padaku. Dia begitu penasaran dengan kalimatku selanjutnya.

"–Shikamaru harus kita masukkan kedalam daftar _suspense._ Dengan alasan nama panggilan _pineapple_ cocok dengan inisial _P._ "

Ia mengerjap tak percaya. Kemudian menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada kepala kursi yang empuk. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada bidangnya, kemudian menatap langit-langit _cafe_ tak suka.

"Jika memang benar dia pelaku ini semua, akan kuhabisi dia."

"Memangnya kenapa, Agenor?" tanyaku selidik. Neji menegakkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menatapku tajam.

"Sebenarnya, dari awal aku kurang setuju dengan hubunganmu bersama Nara itu. Kami seangkatan. Sebelum kalian datang–sebagai _junior_ penerus elemen–dia sudah di- _blacklist_ oleh Hatake- _sama_ tanpa sepengetahuannya." Neji menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Sukses membuatku semakin tertarik dalam pokok pembahasan ini.

Neji melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya, "anggota inti _Die sechs_ itu seharusnya beranggotakan enam orang. Aku, kau, Naruto, Hinata, dan Gaara adalah formasi yang baru. Sebelumnya, Shikamaru bergabung dengan kita sebagai pemegang elemen _Terrakinesis-Electrokinesis–_ pengendali tanah dan petir _._ Dengan simbol _ant-scorpio_ melekat dengan manis di jaket kebangsaan kita yang ia gunakan."

"Lalu, kenapa dia di- _blacklist_?" Yah, menurutku semua tentang Nara itu mampu mengambil seluruh atensiku. Katakan saja, aku memang _kepo_ tentang fakta yang baru kuketahui ini.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Hatake- _sama_ merahasiakannya dari semua anggota aliansi _Die sechs_ termasuk kita–anggota intinya," jawab Neji dengan mengendikkan bahunya. Kemudian menikmati _Mochacino Float_ sebagai akhir dari diskusi kami.

"Sebaiknya aku harus pergi, sebelum dosen Yoroi menghukumku karena telat masuk ke kelasnya," pamit Neji. Kemudian punggung lebar itu perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku.

 _Entah kenapa, semua hal itu memiliki benang yang sangat tipis dan bening menghubungkan segalanya._

"Tapi, apa?"

* * *

Surai teracak, wajah tak karuan, mata menatap layar frustasi. Itulah penggambaranku saat ini. Jemariku memainkan pena _gadget_ yang mengudara. Berkali-kali aku menggigit bibirku. Jujur saja, aku merasa tak percaya setelah apa yang telah terjadi seharian ini.

* * *

 _Garis besar clue yang didapat hari ini/24-06-2015: Cherry, menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan P._

* * *

Aku menatap untaian kata yang tertulis di atas _gadget_ setipis kertas, berlayar hijau toska, dan sekuat baja dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ujung kuku jemariku mengetuk meja belajar dengan irama teratur. Ini benar-benar menggangguku. Sudah lelah berpikir sebulan ini, kini aku harus lebih menekankan kapasitas otakku untuk berpikir.

Menggerakkan pena, kemudian menuliskan beberapa kata di sub-poin _cherry._ Kemudian memberikan tanda centang di sebelahnya. _Clear, cherry means Sakura. Obviously, Haruno Sakura._

Lalu beralih pada sub-poin kedua, _menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya._ Membubuhkan kalimat yang sempat terlontar dari Neji untuk menghantarkan kejelasan pada kalimat misterius tersebut, lalu memberi simbol tanda tanya. Aku masih bingung di bagian ini. Belum menemukan titik terangnya.

Terakhir, sub-poin _P._ Aku terhenti di sini. Seakan-akan otakku telah berhenti bekerja, paru-paru berhenti menyaring oksigen, dan jantung berhenti mengedarkan darah. Kepalaku mendadak pusing tiada dua. Dengan tangan gemetar aku mengimbuhkan sebuah panah diikuti _pineapple._ Mengulangi kegiatan yang sama, hanya saja menggantinya dengan Nara Shikamaru.

Aku tak tahu ini adalah titik terang atau kabut abu-abu yang menyamarkan pelaku sesungguhnya. Dan dengan perasaan gundah, aku menambahkan simbol tanda tanya di sebelahnya.

Terlintas di pikiran tentang hal baru yang diceritakan Neji tadi siang. Fakta bahwa Shikamaru adalah mantan anggota inti _Die sechs_ tanpa kusadari memperkuat instingku yang mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru adalah pelakunya.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku kuat, sangat kuat. Hampir mau putus rasanya kepalaku ini. Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu dia brengsek karena hubunganku yang semakin digantungnya, tapi tidak mungkin dia _sebrengsek_ itu 'kan?

 _Aku harus mencari bukti lain. Semoga saja, Nara sialan itu bukan pelakunya._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bales review non-login:**

 **Temari: Aah, terimakasih sudah menjadi penggemar fict yang tidak seberapa ini/menggarukkepalayangkutuan/? Mungkin di chapter ini bisa mengobati sedikit rasa penasaranmu tentang masalah ShikaTema, hehe:D Ini sudah di-update. Thanks for review~!**

* * *

Halooo, maaf baru update T.T White sempat kena setan malas jadi mood nulis nguap:'3 _Yosh, mind to review?_


	4. Chapter: 4, Witness in Pink

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Maydaysignal**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 ** _Elements © EXO's Song: Mama_**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 4, Witness in Pink_**

 _ **Genre: Supernatural, Sci-Fi, Drama (a lil'bit)**_

 _ **Main Character: Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura Slight!ShikaTema Slight!NaruHina**_ _ **(**_ _ **a lil' bit**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Temari's PoV**

Sore menjelang. Lembayung menghantarkan Sang Surya ke peraduan. Diikuti dengan segerombolan burung gereja yang bermigrasi membelah cakrawala. Disertai angin sepoi yang menyapu suasana menjadi tenang. Menghujaniku yang tengah menikmati sore di bawah pohon dengan daun yang berguguran.

 _Teal-_ ku mengarungi langit dengan bebas. Suasana kali ini cukup menenangkan. Cuacapun nampaknya bersahabat kali ini. Menghanyutkan beban-beban yang sempat memberatkan pikiran. Masalah-masalah yang timbul belakangan ini mampu menguras kekuatan batinku. Entah itu permasalahan kecil di sekolah, markas _Die sechs,_ ataupun misi yang sedang aku tangani.

"Athena!"

Seseorang menginterupsi sesi istirahatku. Terlihat dari jarak pandang sejauh dua meter, sosok bersurai _indigo_ sebahu tengah melambai hangat dari pinggir gedung markas. Kemudian dia berlari, membuat jas kebangsaan kami yang ia gunakan melambai-lambai melawan arah angin.

"Ada apa, Archimedes?" tanyaku setelah gadis _name code_ Archimedes itu melambatkan irama larinya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku dengan wajahnya yang merona. _Amethyst-_ nya menatapku sumringah, membuat senyumnya merekah seketika.

"Bantu aku, Athena," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari kantung jas, "aku diajak makan dengan Naruto- _kun_ malam ini!"

Netraku membaca sesuatu yang terketik di layar ponsel Hinata–Archimedes. Benar, Naruto mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran malam ini. Namun, apa yang membuat Hinata begitu bahagia?

Ah, benar.

Hyuuga Hinata menyukai–tidak, mencintai–Namikaze Naruto. Seketika aku mengukir sebuah seringaian yang membuat Hinata semakin merona malu. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan _hey-kau-menyukai-si-bodoh-itu-huh-?_ Dan disambut dengan anggukan manis dari Hinata.

"Baiklah, kau mau aku membantumu dengan apa?" Hinata mendekatkan dirinya, mencoba untuk berbisik. "Bantuin aku milih _dress,_ Temari- _senpai._ "

Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. "Tunggu aku di rumahmu selesai _shift_ di markas, aku akan membantumu." Dan aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku bersama senyuman lebar–ah, aku sudah tertular Lee teman sekelasku itu. Hinatapun melebarkan senyumannya, hingga membentuk _eyesmile_ di wajahnya. Sebagai penutup, ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian setelah berterimakasih.

Melihat suasana hati Hinata membuatku menggeleng-geleng maklum. Yah, semua perempuan pasti mengalaminya. Rasa cinta yang bermuluk-muluk kebahagiaan abadi. Hal manis yang akan menjadi candu bagi semua umat manusia. Yang pada akhirnya, akan hancur jika kita menjalaninya dengan salah–mengakhirinya dengan buruk.

Aku mendecih, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel warna silver yang semula tersimpan manis di kantung jas dokter. Jari ini bergemelutuk, beradu pada layar. Kemudian terpampang kedua insan berbeda gender yang tengah tersenyum berlatar _greenhouse_ –tempat pariwisata _favorite_ Shikamaru. Aku, masih menyimpannya.

Aku dan Shikamaru tengah terperangkap dalam layar ponselku saat kencan pertama kami dulu. Ingat, dulu. Hal itu sudah terjadi tujuh bulan yang lalu. Dan aku masih belum mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang berkecamuk selama empat bulan belakangan. Perasaan masih mencintainya atau betah membencinya? Entahlah, yang jelas aku lelah dengan pertengkaran hebat yang tak kunjung final di dalam diriku.

Yah, daripada _menggalau_ tidak jelas, lebih baik aku melanjutkan tugasku. Memecahkan misi yang belum terselesaikan. Aku menekan tombol hitam pada jam tangan yang masih saja melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Sebuah layar berwarna hijau toska menyapa pandangan. Jemariku mengudara kemudian menyentuh benda canggih itu. Menghantarkanku pada sebuah panel yang muncul.

Netraku mengamati kata demi kata yang tertorehkan dengan tinta putih itu–catatan _clues_ yang kudapatkan semalam. Tak sengaja tertangkap olehku nama Nara Shikamaru di sana. _Oh man,_ bahkan misiku pun menyeret namanya. Kalau begini mana bisa _move on_? Aku menampar pipiku keras. Tidak, Temari. Jangan pikirkan dia du–argh, dia menggangguku, enyahlah dari pikiranku Nara sialan!

Sekali lagi, aku mengacak surai keemasan ini dengan frustasi. Membuatnya menjadi terlihat sedikit kusut. Sialan, inilah efeknya kharisma yang begitu kuat membuatku terperangkap. Menangkapku dan mengurungnya pada ruangan imajiner yang tak bersudut. Apa-apaan itu, ini benar-benar membunuhku.

 _Well, it's time to focus on._ Sub-poin pertama, tentang _cherry._ Centang, _obviously clear._ Dan kini atensiku berpaling pada sub-poin kedua, _menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya._ Lagi, pikiranku terbuntu di sini. Jika kata Neji menunjukkan sesuatu seperti benda milikku yang dipinjam ataupun sesuatu yang tak kasat mata telah tertangkap dariku, aku rasa tidak ada. Kalau ada, benda apa itu? Hal apa yang tak kasat mata?

Perasaan.

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Ya, perasaan adalah hal yang tak kasat mata. Kau tak bisa menunjukkannya dalam wujud asli. Jika kau mau, kau hanya bisa mengungkapkannya lewat sesuatu yang mampu mengekspresikannya. Tapi perasaan apa?

Haduh, lagi-lagi aku harus berpikir. Belakangan ini aku lelah berpikir sampai-sampai pelipisku selalu berkedut-kedut. Seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa memijitnya pelan sebagai bentuk relaksasi.

 _Listen, mood-_ ku selalu di garis kestabilan. Tidak sedang menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang. Tidak sedang marah pada siapapun–yah sebenarnya tadi di kelas aku sedikit marah karena Kiba mengganggu belajarku. Tapi bukanlah sebuah amarah yang begitu ketara. Terlebih aku tidak membenci siap–

–tunggu, aku baru ingat.

Aku kembali merogoh saku jas berwarna putih ini. Mengambil ponsel silver yang beberapa menit yang lalu aku raih. Layarnya masih terpampang wajah sumringahku dengan Sang Mantan yang menyebalkan. Dan seketika aku tertawa miris.

Gila, perasaan apa yang telah ditangkap Shikamaru dariku? Kami benar-benar sudah _lost contact._ Bahkan aku tak melihat batang hidungnya semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah sebulan yang lalu. Menurutku, Shikamaru takkan pernah perduli sebenci apapun diriku padanya. Toh, dia tidak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku mencaci mentah-mentah di belakangnya ataupun ekhem– _masih mencintainya._

Menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungku pada batang pohon adalah gerakan sementara untuk saat ini. Sungguh, aku lelah. Sialan Si Hatake itu. Seharusnya misi ini diberikan pada anggota setingkat dengan Neji. Dia lebih bisa diandalkan dalam urusan seperti ini. Untung saja si Hyuuga itu mau membantuku.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Archimedes? Kau siap jalan denganku malam ini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsiku lagi. Tapi kini suaranya sedikit berat. Bola mataku mencari sumber suara, menyebarluaskan atensi. Dan kudapati sepasang _lovebird_ tak lebih dari satu meter. Pemuda bersurai jabrik kuning itu bergelayut manja pada pundak Archimedes. Ketika aku disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu, aku memutar mataku bosan.

" _N-ne,_ jam delapan kan? P-pa-pastikan kau tidak telat, Wright." Gadis Hyuuga itu sedikit mengancam Wright– _name code_ untuk Namikaze Naruto. Setelah mengangguk, Wright menghilang di balik terpaan angin. Disusul Hinata, hanya saja di balik deburan air.

Hah, payahlah sama yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Aku kembali pada layar yang masih mengudara di depanku. Mengembalikan fokus, masih berkutat pada sub-poin yang kedua. Jujur, perasaan yang baru kurasakan secara gamblang yang hanya pada Shikamaru. Dan kalian tahu itu, kebencian–atau cinta, eh? Tak ada orang lain. Jadi, untuk saat ini, Shikamaru memungkinkan untuk dipertimbangkan.

Sebentar, jika dia sudah menangkapku untuk yang pertama kalinya, berarti dia telah mengetahui perasaanku kan? Dulu itu, aku sempat mati-matian mengaguminya sebagai senior tercerdas di sekolahan. Hingga akhirnya dia mendekatiku dan mendapatkan hatiku. Ya, benar. Dan kemungkinan besar dia menangkapku lagi. Hanya saja, ini masih sedikit berkabut.

Kalimat yang hampir terpecahkan itu, bermakna denotasi ataukah konotasi?

Sepertinya, Neji harus membantuku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

" _Arigatou._ Temari- _senpai_. Tolong doakan aku semoga malam ini berjalan lancar," ucap Hinata sebelum dirinya menghilang dari pandangan. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sebagai balasan kemudian mengangguk pasti dengan senyuman terukir di wajahku. Kemudian aku dan Neji melangkah mendekati pintu teras. Melihat siluet Hinata dalam balutan _dress_ biru _donker_ yang perlahan menghilang, tak lupa aku melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Hingga akhirnya sosok bungsu Hyuuga itu benar-benar menghilang.

Melihat diriku yang begitu sumringah, Neji sejenak berdeham kemudian berujar, "aku tahu sebenarnya kau kemari tak hanya membantu Hinata memilih _dress_ untuk kencannya bersama Naruto- _baka_ itu. Benar?"

Ini yang kusuka dari Neji, dia selalu mengetahui maksud terselubungku. Dengan seringaian tipis aku membenarkan perkataannya. "Tentu. Seperti biasa, misi sialan itu yang selalu membawaku kemari."

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Neji. Ho, sedikit jenuh dia ternyata. Baiklah, aku mendudukkan diriku kembali di atas sofa di ruangan tamu ini. "Sudah kubilang, ini masih tentang misi _Black Crows_ yang mengincar Haruno Sakura."

Akupun melanjutkan penjelasanku, "yah, kau tahu, berhubung hanya Shikamaru saja yang dicurigai maka aku akan mengungkit Nara sialan itu. Kau masih ingat _menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya_ , Neji? Terima kasih, kalimatmu hari itu menyadarkanku akan celah yang hampir kulewati."

Dan Neji hanya membalasku dengan tatapan _kalimatku-yang-mana-?_ dari netra _amethyst_ -nya. Sontak membuatku rasanya ingin menghantam kepala pada tembok. Oh, astaga. Aku lupa Hyuuga Neji itu memiliki ingatan yang _sangat baik_ –saking baiknya ia mampu melupakan semuanya dalam sekejap.

" _Hear,_ kau pernah bilang padaku _menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya_ bisa saja bermakna sesuatu yang tak kasat mata ditangkap dariku. Sialnya, aku baru menyadarinya setelah melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Hinata sebelum _shift-_ ku di markas selesai. Cinta, Neji. Dia pernah merampas perasaan cintaku," tuturku panjang lebar.

Kini aku mulai beranjak menuju dapur. Menuangkan air putih di gelas bening yang tertata rapi di _bar_ dapur. Kemudian meneguknya. " _But,_ ini bukanlah sepenuhnya Shikamaru. Bisa saja–"

"–bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar ulah Shikamaru?" Kini Si _Pyrokinesis-Levitation_ itu menatapku tajam. "Semua sudah menjurus padanya, Athena. Jangan mengelak. Kau tidak bisa menempatkan persoalan pribadimu di sini."

"Aku tidak mengelak. Kita tidak tahu, bisa saja seseorang menyabotase Shikamaru," bantahku, kemudian meneguk setengah dari gelas air putih dalam waktu yang singkat. "Aku yakin, bukan dia dalang di balik semua ini."

Mataku melirik, melihat Neji tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Terserahmu saja, Athena. Dan kuperingatkan, jaga nyawamu selama kau menjalankan misi ini. Aku curiga, makna _menangkapmu untuk yang kedua kalinya_ memiliki arti _aku akan membunuhmu._ Kau harus menyelamatkan nyawa Haruno- _san_ , tapi bukan berarti kau akan meninggalkan nyawamu."

"Ya, aku akan selalu berhati-hati. Kau tahu itu." Aku menatap Neji tak acuh. Walaupun sebenarnya aku meragukan kekuatanku sendiri.

Perdebatan sengit itu ditutup oleh kegiatan Neji yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahannya.

.

Hari semakin malam. Dan seperti biasa di jam seperti ini, aku masih berkutat dengan pekerjaanku. Tak memperdulikan jarum jam yang terus bermain dengan waktu. Angin malam yang menyusup malu-malu melalui ventilasi tak kuhiraukan. Karena, permasalahan yang kuhadapi tepat di depanku adalah hal yang selalu bisa menarik atensiku ke dalamnya.

Seakan sudah menjadi lagu lama, aku sedikit jenuh dengan misi yang kujalani ini–meskipun sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Hanya saja, aku masih tidak percaya. _Look_ , Haruno Sakura adalah sahabat karib dari Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru telah _menangkap_ perasaanku dulu, kemudian berhasrat untuk menangkapku lagi. Dan _P for pineapple._

 _Seems legit_? Kenapa ini semua mengarah kepadanya? Haha, aku masih tidak percaya. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkinkan? Jika yang dicurigai ada dua orang, pantas aku tidak percaya dengan _clues_ ini. Bisa saja disabotase. Tapi, rasanya memang benar. Semua ini mengarah pada Shikamaru.

Aku segera mengambil ponsel yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurku. Jariku bergerak mencari sebuah nama, kemudian memanggilnya. Cukup lama aku mendengarkan nada sambung, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara yang sayu dari seberang.

" _Halo Athena? Ada apa menelponku jam dua seperti ini?"_

"Ah, maaf Neji. Tapi ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Apakah aku mengganggu? Jika iya, aku akan menelponmu besok pagi."

" _Jika itu tentang misi, aku akan terjaga untuk membantumu. Jika ini tentang urusan pribadimu, kau salah nomor,"_ ucap Neji sarkastis. Hei, sejak kapan dia seperti ini, huh?

Aku membangkitkan diri kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di kepala tempat tidur. Lalu _teal_ ini bergulir menatap layar toska yang muncul dari jam tanganku di atas meja belajar. "Ya, ini tentang misi. Tidak sepenuhnya, sebenarnya."

" _Bicaralah. Aku akan membantumu dari sini."_

"Um, apakah kebijakan membunuh incaran musuh dalam suatu misi adalah mutlak? Tidak bisa dihukum saja dengan menjerumuskan mereka ke jeruji besi?" tanyaku ragu.

" _Sebenarnya bisa. Hanya saja aku ragu dia akan bebas dalam kurun waktu belasan tahun. Kemungkinan puluhan tahun. Karena, yah kau tahu. Mereka merugikan negara dan masyarakat. Pada hakikatnya mereka pantas untuk mati,"_ jawab Neji dengan suara paraunya.

Mendengar itu, aku hanya bisa meneguk _saliva-_ ku kasar. Astaga, demi apa aku tak mau membunuh Shikamaru. Juga, aku tak mau melihatnya sengsara di bui berpuluh-puluh tahun. Tapi, apa mau di kata. Dia benar-benar sudah merugikan negara dan masyarakat dengan catatan kejahatannya yang menumpuk.

Hei, Temari, bisa saja bukan Shikamaru. Itu yang kau yakini, bukan?

" _Temari, kau masih di sana? Kenapa diam?"_

Suara berat Neji memecahkan lamunanku dari ujung sana. "A-ah? Aku masih di sini. Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, Neji."

" _Apa itu?"_

"Bantu aku untuk melindungi diriku sendiri dan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan misi ini. Firasatku tiba-tiba merasa sangat buruk," kataku dengan sirat keraguan di setiap kata yang terucap.

" _Tentu, mengapa tidak? Jangan cemas, Athena. Kau harus tidur. Besok kau sekolah dan kau punya_ shift _di markas. Belum lagi misimu yang rasanya tak bermuara. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Istirahatlah. Maaf, aku harus melanjutkan tidurku, hari ini aku ada kelas pagi. Selamat mal–ah, maksudku, selamat pagi."_

Konversasi jarak jauh itu diputuskan sepihak oleh si Sulung Hyuuga tanpa menghiraukan balasanku terhadap kekhawatirannya. Neji memang benar-benar sosok sahabat yang tak bisa aku lepaskan. Ah, mengapa di setiap kekhawatiran seorang Hyuuga Neji selalu ada gerakan hipnotis yang mampu membuatku menurutinya?

Ketahuilah, sekarang ini mataku mendadak berat untuk terbuka. Layaknya lampu tidur Gaara yang mengandung daya lima _watt,_ ataupun ponsel yang baterainya tinggal satu persen. Neji benar, aku benar-benar lelah dan memaksakan diri. Salahkan misi yang begitu menarik perhatianku saat ini.

Sekarang, aku hanya bisa mengulur waktu. Yah, ini jalan satu-satunya untuk membuktikan apakah Shikamaru benar-benar bersalah atau tidak. Setidaknya, aku berharap ini adalah ulah seseorang yang berhasil menyabotasenya.

Dan seketika diri ini terlelap dalam mimpi membiarkan segala pemikiran itu menguap bersama langit yang mulai cerah.

* * *

Siang menjelang. Mentari meninggi dengan agung. Menyengat siapa saja dengan cahayanya yang mampu menusuk hingga ke kulit ari-ari. Nampaknya ia sedang murka, meskipun aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Hiruk-pikuk siswa _senior high_ yang seangkatan, _junior_ , maupun _senior_ denganku mengeluh akan implementasi Sang Surya yang seakan menghukum mereka. Peluh membanjiri seragam yang dibalut oleh _seifuku_ coklat. Jatuh dengan bebas dari pelipis, sebagian bersembunyi dibalik surai-surai tipis masing-masing.

Atensiku bergulir. Mencari sosok yang tak asing lagi, rencananya ia ingin menjemputku pulang sekolah dengan alih-alih menjaga keselamatan. Namun nihil, _teal_ -ku tak menangkap sosok tinggi, berkulit putih, dan bersurai coklat panjang.

"Lho, Temari belum pulang?"

Haruno Sakura merangkul pundakku dengan bersahabat. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang manis. Sirat _zamrud_ -nya menusukku dengan hangat. Seakan tertular, aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Belum. Kau kenapa belum pulang? Menunggu Uchiha- _san_?"

Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng. "Tidak, kami sedang bertengkar. Ah, itu dia!"

Di ujung sana tampak seseorang yang sangat tidak asing lagi. Rambut hitam yang di kucir tinggi, tubuh tinggi menjulang, dan mata malas yang sangat kukenal. Oh tidak, jangan bilang kalau itu–

"–Shikamaru- _senpai_! Sebelah sini!"

Ya Tuhan.

Aku melihat Sakura yang sibuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya tinggi. Shikamaru yang muncul di antara sesaknya anak sekolahan akhirnya menemukan Sakura–dan aku juga, sialnya–karena perawakan Sakura yang begitu mencolok. Selepas itu, ia menoleh padaku dan memamerkan cengiran lebar tiga jari miliknya. "Jangan ke- _flashback_ ya, Temari," bisiknya dengan nada yang menjijikkan.

Dan aku hanya mendengus pelan sebagai respon. Shikamaru semakin mendekat. Sadar tengah ditatap intens, aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan lalu melihat sesuatu yang pantas dilihat. Apa saja, asalkan bukan si Nenas Busuk itu.

"Ah, Sakura. Sebenarnya aku mau minta maaf," ucapnya dengan nada suara pelan, tapi aku mendengarnya. Ah, sialan. Ini suaranya yang berat atau akunya yang terlalu tajam pendengaran?

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu hanya menautkan alisnya heran. Tertangkap dalam pandangan gelagat aneh dari si Nara sialan itu. Oh, aku bukan penasaran. Mungkin saja ini mampu membuka jalan bahwa Shikamaru bukan seseorang yang salah. Jadi, tidak salah kalau aku curi-curi pendengaran kan?

"Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini, maaf. Aku mendapatkan panggilan dadakan dari dosen, sepertinya ada yang bermasalah dengan tugas Farmasi-ku semalam," tutur Shikamaru. Kemudian _grey-_ nya menatapku dingin, "kau bisa pulang dengan si Pirang ini."

Pirang? Hei, hitam, aku punya nama, Nara _no baka_!

" _Guys, calm down. Alright, no problem,_ Shikamaru- _senpai._ Temari, aku bisa menumpang? Jika kau keberatan, aku akan pulang naik bus. Tidak apa." Sakura menatapku teduh, membuat seketika hatiku luluh.

"Kau bisa menumpang, Sakura. Kebetulan sebentar lagi mungkin temanku akan datang. Oh, jangan lupa kalau aku mempunyai nama, Tuan Nara." Aku membalas tatapan Shikamaru yang sengit. Cih, dia kira hanya dia yang bisa melotot tajam penuh kebencian? Aku juga bisa, sialan.

Aura yang begitu kelam, kontras dengan cerahnya siang, seketika lenyap jika seseorang tidak menghentikannya. Hyuuga Neji telah berdiri di sebelahku. Menatapku ramah kemudian beralih pada Shikamaru dengan datar. " _Long time no see, my childhood deer."_

Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan kuapan mengantuk. Langkahnya beranjak meninggalkan kami bertiga; Neji dengan ekspresi datar, aku yang penuh kebencian, dan Sakura yang bergelumut dengan kebingungan. Dan sekejap saja benteng dingin yang sempat berdiri runtuh ketika Sakura menginterupsi. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

Selama perjalanan pulang, dilewati tanpa suara yang keluar dari masing-masing individu. Hanya deru mesin mobil dan alunan musik dari _radio-tape_ menyelimuti suasana yang memang sudah canggung sejak awal. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menembus kesunyian yang ada.

"Neji, aku turun di sini saja ya. Sakura, kau mau ikut aku ke minimarket?" Aku menoleh ke bangku belakang, mendapati Sakura yang awalnya memainkan ponsel _chase pink_ miliknya. Netranya menatapku lembut, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Neji! Semoga jadwal kuliahmu menyenangkan," ucapku menghibur Neji sebelum akhirnya aku keluar dari sedan yang biasa dibawa oleh Neji. Disambut dengan kekehan kecil kemudian melesat meninggalkan kami yang berdiri di depan minimarket.

"Kau mau menemaniku ke dalam, atau menunggu di luar?" tanyaku.

"Di luar saja, persediaan makananku masih ada," jawabnya, kemudian merapatkan _seifuku_ demi menghalang dinginnya _air-conditioner_ minimarket yang sempat menyapa kulit putihnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di sini dan jangan kemana-mana," perintahku.

Lalu beranjak meninggalkan si Haruno dan sibuk memilih berbagai makanan di dalam. Berhubung hanya aku dan Gaara di rumah– _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sedang ada proyek di luar kota–sepertinya makanan instan adalah jalan yang terbaik. Ah iya, jangan lupa mana tahu aku menyeret Sakura untuk singgah di rumah–atau menginap? di rumah.

Setelah selesai memilih dan mengambil tumpukan _cup_ ramen instan, aku segera membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Sejenak aku melirik siluet Sakura yang terduduk di luar minimarket, menyandarkan dirinya pada kaca yang nampaknya terlihat kokoh. Oh, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah lelah menungguku berbelanja.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kaca minimarket–meskipun kewalahan menggenggam sebungkus plastik putih besar dan dua minuman kaleng. Dengan senyum yang merekah hendak menyapa Sakura sepertinya yang sudah tertidur. Ho, selama itukah aku berbelanja? Setidaknya masih membuatnya tetap terjaga. Tetapi kenap–

–Astaga, _Kami-sama_!

Ti-tidak mungkin! Sakura pasti sedang menjahiliku. Ah, tidak, ini bukan _April Fools._ Lalu, siapa yang menikam Sakura? Ini darurat. Dengan sigap aku meletakkan barang belanjaanku dan bersimpuh di depannya. Demi Tuhan, tusukannya lumayan dalam. Aku menyingkap _seifuku_ milik Sakura yang sudah ternodai darah kemudian merobek sedikit seragam di sekitar luka.

Cairan merah berbau anyir itu terus merembes. Seketika aku mengeluarkan pendar hijau yang selalu kugunakan untuk merawat luka-luka pasien di divisi tempat aku ditugaskan. Meletakkannya di atas luka, perlahan mengobatinya. Tangan kiriku yang bebas tergesa-gesa mencari kontak seseorang.

"Oh ayolah, Neji. Angkat telponmu," ujarku sedikit panik.

 _Calm down, don't be panic._ Aku menyugestikan kalimat tersebut berulang kali pada diriku. Tenang, Temari. Atau semua akan berjalan dengan buruk.

" _Halo, ada apa, Athena?"_ Akhirnya suara Neji menyahut setelah lama nada sambung sialan berbunyi.

"Segera ke tempat minimarket tempat kau menurunkanku tadi. Sakura terluka, Neji."

" _Baiklah, aku akan ke sana tak lama setelah ini."_

 **TUT!**

Sambungan terputus. _Oh God,_ keadaan semakin kritis. Sakura mulai kehabisan darah. Aku semakin menguatkan tenaga medisku untuk menyembuhkannya. Tak perduli peluh kembali menetes jatuh bersama gravitasi ke semen trotoar. Sakura harus tetap hidup. Yakinlah, pasti dia akan hidup. Pasti.

 _Because she's the only one witness in pink that I have._

* * *

Suasana serba putih menyadarkannya. Aroma obat-obatan yang menusuk menyeruak membangunkan indera-inderanya. _Zamrud-_ nya bertubrukan dengan cahaya putih lampu yang menyilaukan. Gelagatnya yang begitu lemah karena _hemoglobin_ yang terkuras begitu banyak.

Seketika kami bersitatap. _Teal_ yang menyiratkan suatu kelegaan bertemu dengan _zamrud_ yang begitu pilu. Seulas senyum dariku kini luntur melihat ada sesuatu yang tak beres darinya. Segera aku mengeluarkan stetoskop abu-abu dari jas dokterku kemudian memeriksanya.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang salah, kau stabil. Lalu apa yang mengganggumu?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Sementara Sakura hanya meresponnya dengan seulas senyuman tipis yang tersakiti.

"Batinku yang sakit, Dokter Temari." Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumannya, "kau akan bersikap demikian jika kau dikhianati oleh sahabatmu."

Aku mendekatkan kursi yang kududuki ke ranjang pasien tempat Sakura berbaring. Sementara si Pasien berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya. "Berbaring sajalah, bagian kanan perutmu pasti masih sakit meskipun sudah di perban."

Dia hanya menurut, kemudian berujar, "aku bertemu seseorang yang tidak salah kan? Semoga bertemu denganmu dapat menyadarkan Shikamaru atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya." Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar pasien dengan sendu. "Aku bergantung padamu, bukan kepada temanku bernama Temari. Tapi, kepada anggota inti _die Sechs_ bernama Sabaku Temari."

"Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, katakan saja. Aku di sini mendengarkanmu," racauku. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yan tidak enak menjalar dalam diriku. Dan bodohnya, aku menepis itu.

"Sebulan yang lalu, aku mengunjungi Shikamaru untuk menjenguk _tou-san_ nya yang sakit. Kemudian aku sejenak singgah ke kamarnya karena disuruh oleh Yoshino- _baasan_ untuk membangunkan Shikamaru," Sakura menjeda kalimatnya, terdengar sebuah helaan napas menyelip di sana. "Sesuatu mengganggu penglihatanku. Aku penasaran, kemudian aku mendekati benda tersebut."

Gadis merah muda itu mencengkram erat kasur pasien. "Aku menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dan kertasnya seperti lapuk. Tampaknya buku itu sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun umurnya. Dengan pelan aku membukanya, dan sesuatu mengejutkan tercetak jelas di sana." Atensinya beralih, menatapku yang masih mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Kau pasti tidak asing dengan berita kematian pejabat tinggi Yamato, Namikaze Minato, Senju Tsunade, dan sebangsanya?" Aku mengangguk. Jelas saja aku tahu, salah satu di antaranya adalah ayah dari rekan kerja sesama anggota inti _die Sechs,_ Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku menemukan catatan motif atas kematian mereka di sana–alasan kenapa mereka dibunuh, lebih tepatnya," menggantung kalimatnya dan menghela napasnya lagi, "kali ini dengan lambang _Black Crows_ di setiap halamannya."

 **DEG!**

A-apa?

Astaga, Tuhan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bales review non-login:**

 **Temari: Haloo, semoga di chapter ini semakin memperjelas dugaanmu, hehe:D Thanks for review~!**

* * *

Haloo, _long time no see, readers._ Sepertinya semakin jelas, ya? Tenang saja, jangan sedih. Entaran White akan menceritakan kalau sebenarnya Shikamaru ga sejahat itu. Meskipun White masih mikir alur untuk chapter depan bagaimana. Mungkin sikap Shikamaru yang sebenarnya akan White jelaskan di dua chapter selanjutnya. _And by the way,_ alhamdulillah udah ngetik sampai 3rb-an words, hehe:D _Yosh, mind to review?_


	5. Chapter: 5, Catching The Apologize

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Maydaysignal**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 ** _Elements © EXO's Song: Mama_**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 5, Catching The Apologize_**

 _ **Genre: Supernatural, Sci-Fi**_

 _ **Main Character: Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura Slight!ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Temari's PoV**

Malam masih berjalan, seakan waktu melambat. Rembulan penuh setia bertengger di cakrawala malam yang jelaga. Bersama bintang yang bersinar, melewati malam menuju pagi. Tak perduli dengan sunyi-senyap kehidupan di bumi, perihal semua umat manusia telah terlelap menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

Tapi tidak denganku–juga Neji. Kami masih terjaga melewati suasana koridor rumah sakit yang semakin kosong, tak ada yang berkeliaran. Persetan dengan itu, besok adalah hari Jum'at. Hanya ada Bahasa Jepang dan Olahraga–tak begitu penting. Neji juga, ia bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja menetap di sini untuk sementara waktu. Toh, dosen Yakumo tidak masuk besok. Alasannya, dosen cantik itu mau melahirkan.

"Kau benar, Agenor." Suara lirihku membelah keheningan yang tercipta sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Netraku masih terpaku pada ubin Rumah Sakit yang tampaknya semakin dingin. Menatapnya dengan kekosongan yang tak berarti.

"Shikamaru adalah pelakunya," ucapku disusul dengan helaan napas yang begitu ketara. Sejenak aku memejamkan kedua mata ini, meminta relaksasi barang sedikit saja atas semua kegilaan ini.

Ya, ini gila. Shikamaru ternyata memang brengsek kepada semua orang–aku, Sakura, dan _die Sechs._

Neji hanya menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada dinding, kemudian menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan _hah-akhirnya-kau-menyadarinya._ Tak ada respon verbal yang terucap, hanya gerakan kecil yang dapat aku lihat dari ekor mata. Dan aku, sejujurnya, menyesal tidak mempercayainya sejak awal.

"Maafkan aku," cicitku. Kepalaku semakin tertunduk, semakin dalam pula rasa bersalahku pada sulung Hyuuga. Bukan karena apa-apa, dia sering membantuku, namun dengan halus aku menolak pendapatnya. Seandainya aku mampu menepis perasaan pribadiku mungkin aku sudah menangkap Shikamaru sebelum Sakura terluka.

 **PUK!**

"Tidak apa, Athena. Anggap saja ini pengalamanmu. Kau masih _junior,_ jangan terlalu merasa bersalah. Kau masih perlu belajar banyak hal sebagai anggota inti _die Sechs_ ," ujarnya dengan lembut. Tangan besarnya menepuk pucuk kepala emasku pelan, kemudian mengacaknya sedikit. Pancaran _amethyst-_ nya begitu dalam. Melihat itu, aku mengukir sebuah senyuman sebagai balasan.

 _Teal_ dan _amethyst_ masih bersitatap. Aku yang lega dan Neji yang menyejukkan. Benar-benar menebas dingin malam yang kejam menusuk kulit. Namun, seketika raut wajahku berubah. Tekad yang bulat tercetak. Dengan sorot mata keseriusan yang mendalam mampu membuat Neji mengernyit heran.

"Bantu aku untuk menangkap Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji."

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka empat. Pertanda pagi mulai menjelang. Mentari siap menjalankan tugasnya. Dan kami–Hatake- _sama,_ aku, Neji, Chouji, Gaara, Naruto, dan Hinata–tak perduli akan hal itu. Di dalam ruangan berukuran sedang dengan satu-satunya lampu yang menyala, kami menyambut subuh dengan meja lingkaran yang di kelilingi oleh kami.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan penangkapan anggota mafia terbesar _Black Crows_?" Suara berat Hatake- _sama_ menginterupsi kami berenam yang sedang berkutat dengan layar masing-masing.

Tanpa mengalihkan atensi dan jari yang setia menari di atas _keyboard_ hijau toska, Naruto merespon, "tidak perlu khawatir dengan pasukan _Black Crows._ Aku sudah memantau kemampuan pasukan kita dan kesediaan persenjataan. Sembilan puluh persen pasukan kita siap untuk menghadapi mereka, Hatake- _sama."_

"Jangan melibatkan begitu banyak personil, Wright _. Budget_ dan kas yang tersimpan hampir mencapai angka standar rendah. Kau harus mengontrolnya. Jika tidak kita akan bangkrut," sergah Hinata. _Amethyst-_ nya menatap cemas grafik keuangan aliansi yang semakin menurun.

Mendengar penuturan Kepala Divisi Administrasi, Hatake- _sama_ membelalakkan matanya terkejut. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan keuangan kita, Archimedes?"

"Bukan aku yang membelanjakannya, Hatake- _sama_. Setahun yang lalu kita mengeluarkan banyak biaya karena kebakaran yang terjadi di Divisi Teknologi dan Komunikasi. Setelah itu kita hanya mendapatkan masukan dari kasus-kasus kecil. Jadi, tidak begitu banyak." Hinata menjelaskan dengan rinci, kemudian disambut dengan anggukan paham dari Hatake- _sama_.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengambil pasukan yang benar-benar handal dan memiliki _grade_ S-plus. Untuk perencanaan strategi menyerang, aku masih memikirkannya." Chouji bersuara, lalu mengeluh dengan hasil kerjanya. Memang belakangan ini dia selalu membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan Kepala Divisi Strategi dan Perencanaan sebelumnya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya frustasi.

"Asakof, kau sudah menciptakan sesuatu yang baru untuk penangkapan kali ini? Terakhir aku melihat hasil karyamu dalam penangkapan penjahat kelas kakap yang kabur dari penjara." Kepala perak itu menoleh, menatap adik kembarku dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tak perduli dengan tatapan intens direktur, _jade_ milik Gaara masih terpaku pada layar toska dengan selipan angka biner di dalamnya.

"Sejauh ini aku baru menghasilkan satu. Pistol dengan perlengkapan peluru listrik. Sementara itu, granat debu masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Senjata listrik itu sudah siap pakai. Jadi, masukkan ke daftar persenjataan, Wright," jawab Gaara.

"Untuk tenaga medis, aku akan menyiapkan anggota khusus untuk mengantisipasi pasukan yang terluka ataupun sekarat. Seperti kata Hitler, kita harus membatasi jumlah personel. Berarti, kita harus mengoptimalkan kebutuhan kesehatan mereka. Tidak banyak, aku akan membentuknya dengan lima orang dan mengirimkan beberapa ambulans," tukasku. Sementara itu aku bisa mendengar gumaman kelegaan dari Hitler– _name code_ Chouji.

"Baiklah, aku senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana dengan masalah transportasi?" Pria bermarga Hatake itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah mendekati Neji yang masih terfokus pada panel toska yang berlapis-lapis mengudara.

"Ah, masalah itu, aku hanya meminta mobil van saja. Dua mobil van. Satu berisi pasukan khusus dan satunya lagi persenjataan."

Ruangan yang remang-remang itu kembali hening. Hanya hentakan jari-jari di atas papan berhuruf yang menguasai. Terlebih, pikiran masih memonopoli masing-masing dari individu yang berada di ruangan ini–ruangan khusus untuk rapat kepala divisi saja. Tak lama waktu berselang, suara berat dari pemuda tambun bermarga Akimichi memecahkan keheningan yang memeluk atmosfer sekitar.

"Baiklah, kita menyusup ke markas mereka sekita jam lima sore. Berhubung bukan markas pusat, aku lebih memilih untuk mengirimkan duapuluh lima anggota dari pasukan didikan divisi yang di pegang oleh Wright. Berkat bantuan seorang _hacker_ , aku mengetahui posisi di mana Nara Shikamaru. Markas mereka memiliki enam lantai, karena dia memegang kekuasaan Kepala Cabang, bisa kupastikan dia berada di lantai teratas. Jadi, kita harus menaklukan bawahannya terlebih dahulu. _Step by step_ itu penting." Chouji mempresentasikan strategi yang ia dapat melalu gambaran tembus pandang. Jari-jari gempalnya elok memainkan sisi-sisi gambar yang melayang itu.

"Kalau begitu, di antara kalian semua yang turun ke lapangan hanya Agenor, Athena, dan Wright. Selebihnya, bantu mereka dari belakang," perintah Hatake- _sama_. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali kalimat komandonya, "untuk Athena, gabunglah bersama anak buahmu. Biarkan Wright yang menangkap Shikamaru."

 _A-apa?_

"Ano, Hatake- _sama_. Tidak bisakah saya ikut berpartisipasi?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Jujur, aku ingin bertemu dengan Nara sialan itu dan mempertanyakannya. _What the hell have you done, pineapple bastard?_ Bahkan tak cukup mengobrak-abrik isi hatiku, kau juga memporak-porandakan markas yang dulu membesarkan namamu?

"Tidak, Athena. Ini bukan bida–"

"Saya mohon, Hatake- _sama_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan sama pemuda itu."

Lancang. Aku telah lancang memotong perintah direktur. Bukan, aku tidak tahu mengapa seperti ini. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencari masalah dengannya. Aku hanya ingin memuaskan ras penasaranku, meminta alasan mengapa ia di- _blacklist_ dan alasannya mengikuti jejak mafia _Black Crows._

"Kau ingin di-skors, Athena? Barusan kau memotong perintahku," ucapnya dingin.

Astaga, benar-benar. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Netraku tak berani menatap tampangnya yang kharismatik itu. Tanganku hanya bisa mengepal, hingga memunculkan buku-buku tangan yang memutih. Menyalurkan rasa takut yang sempat terlintas dalam benak dan kini semakin berputar dalam pikiran.

"Maafkan saya, Hatake- _sama._ Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Mau tak mau, aku harus menuruti perkataan Hatake- _sama_ untuk tidak ikut andil dalam penangkapan Shikamaru. Selama ini, memang aku selalu bersyukur jika Hatake- _sama_ menempatkanku di garis belakang dan mengobati semua anggota yang terluka. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

 _Meeting_ penting kali ini akan berlangsung lama. Dan aku hanya bisa terduduk malas di atas kursi yang sedang kududuki. Menyenderkan punggungku _ogah-ogahan_ pada kepala kursi. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku sudah mengirim data-data yang perlu ke Divisi tempat aku memimpin. Sedangkan mereka masih sibuk merundingkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk penangkapan kali ini.

.

Waktu sudah berjalan selama lima jam. Langit sore yang jingga kini berganti kelam serta bintang yang menghiasi. _Teal_ ini tak hentinya memandang sebuah gedung dari kejauhan melalui jendela ambulans. Kemudian melirik beberapa mobil ambulans yang berjejer di belakang kami–aku dan anggotaku.

Beberapa anggotaku sibuk dengan anggota didikan Naruto yang terkapar penuh luka. Aku hanya mengawasi mereka, meskipun sesekali membantu mereka yang kesulitan mengobati luka yang cukup serius dan jauh di atas pengetahuan mereka. Sebagian masih ada di dalam, bertarung demi menggagalkan kursi kekuasaan Shikamaru yang terletak di lantai teratas gedung.

Sesekali terlihat beberapa anggota memapah anak buah _Black Crows_ yang terhuyung-huyung hampir tak sadarkan diri. Membawanya menuju mobil polisi yang sudah mengikat kontrak kerja sama dengan kami dalam urusan ini. Ya, kami meng- _handle_ beberapa kasus yang gagal ditangani polisi. Menginterogasinya lalu memberikan data-data yang terkuak ke polisi. Masalah hukum, mereka yang mengurus.

 _For your information,_ meskipun kami masih di bawah umur, tapi kami sudah mendapat lisensi untuk menggunakan senjata dan bergelut dalam dunia ini. Aneh memang, tapi itulah yang dilakukan Hatake- _sama_ untuk mempekerjakan kami. Dengan iming-iming akan membantu kepolisian dalam tugas negara. Meskipun, memang benar adanya.

Selang beberapa menit, atensiku berpaling. Menghanyutkan lamunan yang sempat terjalin dalam pikiranku. Dan aku melihat, Naruto mendorong punggung seseorang yang sangat kukenal dengan tangan terborgol di belakang tubuhnya.

Nara Shikamaru.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, kepala cabang mafia _Black Crows_ tertangkap atas gugatan perencanaan pembunuhan dan pembunuhan terhadap beberapa petinggi negara. Dengan wajah tertunduk dan beberapa helai surai hitam menjuntai yang lolos dari ikatan nanasnya, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan wajah penuh lebam dan luka goresan, ia memasuki mobil polisi dan disusul dengan dua orang kepolisian yang akan menjaganya. Lalu, meninggalkan lokasi di bawah naungan langit malam yang semakin kelam.

Melihat itu, entah kenapa hati ini tergores miris.

 **DRRTTT!**

Jam tanganku bergetar. Pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Aku mengangkat lengan kiriku mengudara kemudian menekan tombolnya. Lagi, sebuah pesan tertera di layar hijau toska yang sedikit tembus pandang. Dan seperti prediksiku sepersekian detik yang lalu, pesan dari Direktur menyapaku malam ini.

" _Selamat, Athena. Misimu selesai. Imbalan dari tugasmu sudah kuantar ke ruang kerjamu. Semoga kau menyukainya."_

Lengkungan senyuman mengembang di wajahku. Namun, setelah itu ada sesuatu yang mengusikku baru-baru ini.

"Ano, Hatake- _sama_. Kenapa saya ditugaskan misi ini sementara Wright yang menangkap Shikamaru? Bukankah ini tidak adil?"

Di layar, Hatake- _sama_ mengernyitkan alisnya heran. " _Uhm, memang aku ada menugaskanmu untuk menangkapnya? Aku hanya mengatakan 'nyawa anak itu di tanganmu' dan mencari informasi pergerakan_ Black Crows. _Kau cukup menyelamatkan Haruno Sakura, bukan menangkap pelaku yang ada."_

Sial, kalau begini akhirnya aku akan menyuruh Naruto untuk menyelesaikan misiku. Meminta pada Hatake- _sama_ untuk mengalih-tugaskan misi ini pada si _Wind-Hourglass_. Terkutuk kau Hatake tua!

" _Maafkan aku, Athena. Tenang saja, imbalan yang kuberikan sebanding dengan kerja kerasmu untuk misi ini. Bahkan menurutku mampu melebihinya,"_ ujar Hatake- _sama_ sembari tertawa kecil. Ya ampun, Hatake sialan!

" _Ah, jika menurutmu imbalan itu tak mampu membayar semua yang kau lakukan untuk misi ini, aku akan membuatnya seimbang–ehm, maksudku, sedikit seimbang."_

Aku menyipitkan _teal_ ini dan memajukan sedikit wajahku, menatap Hatake- _sama_ penuh keraguan. "Apa itu, Hatake- _sama_?"

" _Introgasi Nara Shikamaru, serahkan semua data pengakuannya pada kepolisian. Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu dengannya, bukan? Aku akan mempermudah aksesmu untuk itu sebagai bonus. Dan ini juga bukti, kalau kau ikut serta dalam penangkapannya, kau mengerti?"_

Seketika senyuman kembali terpatri, kali ini lebih lebar. "Ne, saya mengerti. Terima kasih, Hatake- _sama_!"

 **PIP!**

Sebuah senyuman lagi-lagi mereka indah di wajah setelah mendengar ucapan selamat dan beberapa kalimat perintah yang membuatku merasa senang. Di satu sisi, semua usahaku berbalas manis dengan ikut berpartisipasi dalam penangkapan Nara Shikamaru–meskipun sebatas menginteogasi. Di sisi lainnya, aku menerka-nerka dengan semangat hadiah apa yang akan di berikan Hatake- _sama_ kepadaku.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Athena. Apakah kabar bahagia datang padamu malam ini?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari si Hyuuga itu memecah lamunan singkat yang ada. Dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala cepat penuh semangat.

"Imbalan dari Hatake- _sama_?" Tebaknya, sementara aku hanya menyunggingkan cengiran lebar sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak hanya itu, Agenor," imbuhku. Sepersekian detik kemudian dibalas dengan kerutan samar yang tercetak di kening Neji.

"Aku akan menginterogasinya, Agenor! Oh _Kami-sama,_ aku sempat lesu ketika mendengar alasan kenapa aku diberi misi ini oleh Hatake- _sama_. Kau menyadarinya bukan? Cukup ganjil aku yang menyelesaikan misi sementara Wright yang menangkapnya," tuturku panjang lebar.

Neji hanya manggut-manggut paham, kemudian menepuk pundakku lembut. "Baiklah, semoga lancar, Athena."

Kalimat itu mengakhiri konversasi ringan antara aku dan Neji. Disertai dengan punggung tegap Neji yang semakin menjauh–perlahan menghilang dari pandnagan. Manik mataku memendar, melihat situasi lokasi penangkapan yang berangsur sepi. Agaknya, semua pasukan kepolisian sudah beranjak, begitu juga beberapa ambulans. Meninggalkanku bersama dua anggota yang tersisa.

"Temari- _sama_ , ini daftar stok obat-obatan yang tersisa dari yang kita persiapkan sebelum ke tempat ini." Seorang anggota menyodorkan sebuah papan dengan selembar kertas yang didominasi dengan tanda centang dan angka-angka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah saatnya kita kembali ke kantor divisi," titahku sembari mengembalikan papan tersebut. Kemudian memasuki ambulans diikuti dengan dua anggotaku. Dan akhirnya, ambulans bergegas membelah malam tanpa sirine yang menyertai.

.

Suara hentakan sepatu dengan hak setinggi tiga sentimeter menggema mengibas kesunyian koridor kantor kepolisian. Hanya segelintir petugas yang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa dari mereka menyapaku ramah dan aku membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Satu kepangan yang terikat di kepala emasku mengudara, mengayun pelan mengikuti irama langkah kakiku. Begitu juga dengan jas dokterku yang terayun dalam genggaman tangan. Aku merapatkan kaus berwarna _peach_ yang kukenakan demi menghalau dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk.

Dari kejauhan, netraku menangkap dua orang petugas yang berdiri tegap penuh pengawasan mengapit sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Samar-samar terdengar sebuah bentakan-bentakan kasar yang mengeluarkan beberapa kata-kata ancaman. Sejenak aku menulikan pendengaran, mengalihkan atensi pada dua orang petugas yang sudah memberi hormat.

"Athena, anggota inti _die Sechs_. Saya ingin mengintrogasi Nara Shikamaru atas perintah Direktur markas besar _die Sechs,"_ kataku lembut, diakhiri dengan senyuman yang masih melekat.

Mereka mengangguk, kemudian membukakan pintu–mempersilakanku memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hal pertama yang terlihat adalah pemuda berambut nanas dengan ikat yang tidak rapi dan wajah memerah penuh emosi dari petugas wanita. Petugas itu menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah akan menguliti sosok di depannya yang tengah tertunduk lesu. Melihat itu aku hanya memasang senyuman getir dan tatapan nanar yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah datang, Temari- _san_." Ia membungkuk hormat. Aku menjiplak gerakannya, lalu memasang senyuman ramah. Yagura namanya, _nametag-_ nya begitu jelas meskipun disinari oleh sebuah lampu sepuluh _watt._

"Jadi, bolehkah saya meminta Anda untuk meninggalkan kami?" Pintaku dengan sopan. Meskipun begitu, Yagura- _san_ tetaplah orang yang lebih tua dariku.

Yagura- _san_ hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaanku kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan kami berdua dalam kungkungan ruangan pengap bercat hitam yang hanya diisi oleh sebuah meja, lampu sepuluh _watt,_ dan kursi yang sedang diduduki pemuda dari klan Nara di depanku.

Wajah Shikamaru masih setia menunduk. Membuat beberapa helaian surainya lolos dari ikatan nanasnya, menjuntai bebeas menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Menghalau sinar lampu menyeruak menyinari wajahnya yang kutebak sudah lelah setengah mati.

"Baiklah, Nara Shikamaru, kita ulangi sesi introgasinya. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan menghardikmu sebagaimana Yagura- _san_. Jadi, berkata jujurlah." Netraku menelisik gelagatnya. Sangat disayangkan, bagaikan sebuah patung dia masih di posisi awal. Tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau tertangkap atas perencanaan pembunuhan dan beberapa kasus pembunuhan para petinggi negara. Katakan padaku, apa motifnya? Motif dari semua catatan kriminal yang menyangkut-pautkan namamu," tanyaku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Dia masih diam. Namun, mulai ada pergerakan. Kepalanya kini mulai menengadah sembari menghela napas berat. Cahaya lampu akhirnya menerangi wajahnya yang sudah kusut dan letih. _Grey-_ nya membalas tatapanku yang tajam, hanya saja diselingi sedikit kelembutan yang bergumul di sirat pancaran maniknya. Ia melunak, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Tatapanmu bukanlah jawaban yang kuinginkan, Shikamaru." Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Masih berdiri dan menatapnya. Setia menunggu dirinya mengungkap semua kebenaran di balik semua ini.

Selang beberapa menit, suara Shikamaru mengusir keheningan yang menjadi atmosfer di antara kami. "Pembersihan saksi mata atas identitas asli. Itu alasanku bergerak sejauh ini. Juga dengan korban yang dulu kubunuh."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu terdorong untuk bergabung dalam _Black Crows_?" Tanyaku lagi. Kali ini menyiratkan makna kekecewaan di setiap kata-kataku.

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang terlontar bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan olehku maupun kepolisian. Namun, suaranya yang bergetar meminta maaf membuatku menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Kepala hitam itu kembali menunduk, kali ini lebih dalam dari awal aku memasuki ruangan ini. Seakan-akan ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak ingin kulihat di wajahnya.

Pasti ada alasan, yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Itu bukanlah jawabn yang kuinginkan. Sertakan alasanmu, Shika- _senpai."_

Shikamaru kembali bergeming. Dan itu mengisyaratkanku secara tak langsung bahwa dia akan susah diminta penjelasan untuk rentetan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Aku hanya menghela napas–membuangnya bulat-bulat. Menyerah.

Aku bukanlah anggota kepolisian, dan aku sudah mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk mengintrogasinya. Menurutku, alasan mengapa ia melakukan perencanaan pembunuhan dan pembunuhan sebelumnya sudah cukup. Cukup untuk menjadi dasar penyelidikan kepolisian atas kasus ini.

"Terserahmu jika kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Shika- _senpai._ Aku tidak terlalu berkepentingan dalam introgasi ini. Aku sudah mengerahkan semuanya pada tugasku di sini. Sampai jumpa," tutupku. Kemudian keheningan kembali mengikuti langkahku yang terayun menuju pintu keluar ruangan introgasi.

"Temari."

Panggilan Shikamaru menghentikan lenganku yang sudah mengudara hendak menggapai gagang pintu. Tak bersuara, bahkan sekedar menoleh menghadapnya pun tidak. Aku hanya diam di posisi sembari menunggunya melanjutkan kalimat yang akan terucap padaku.

"Meskipun ini merepotkan, jenguk aku dua bulan sekali. Tolong rawat Wolfie dan Sunny untukku. Kumohon," pesannya dengan suara lirih, namun aku dapat mendengarnya.

"Hm," gumamku tidak jelas. Kemudian dengan segera aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan sosok yang pernah mengisi hatiku itu terperangkap dalam ruangan yang tak berventilasi. Membiarkan dirinya yang sesak akan permohonan maaf yang tak henti-hentinya ia ucapkan dengan lirih.

.

Malam semakin kelam, mulai mempersiapkan diri menyambut Mantaru yang dalam hitungan beberapa jam muncul di ufuk timur. Ya, sekarang hampir waktunya subuh–sudah lewat tengah malam. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hanya beberapa petugas keamanan yang berjaga di depan gerbang dan anggota tiap divisi yang lembur menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya di markas besar _die Sechs._

Di sini aku diam membisu. Dengan punggung yang menghantam bangku taman kecil markas, aku menikmati satu kaleng kopi dingin yang kubeli di perjalanan pulang dari kantor kepolisian. Atensiku terpaku pada kaleng alumnium yang kugenggam. Sesekali menggoyangnya–mengaduk pelan isinya. Pikiranku melayang, tertuju pada tiga kalimat kalimat yang menggangguku sedari tadi.

" _Meskipun ini merepotkan, jenguk aku dua bulan sekali. Tolong rawat Wolfie dan Sunny untukku. Kumohon."_

Penggalan paragrap itu masih terngiang, begitu mengguncang sehingga kepalaku sedikit pusing. Suara Shikamaru yang penuh permohonan itu masih berdengung di telingaku Seakan-akan mampu memecahkan gendang telinga detik ini juga. Mengoyak luka yang masih mengaga dan kini semakin melebar–perih seperti teriris belati. Dan jantungku serta paru-paruku tak leluasa bekerja, seperti rusuk ini menyempit seiring dengan rentetan kata-kata yang terucap beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Astaga, Shikamaru. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" keluhku. Kedua tanganku menangkup wajah kusutku sembari sesekali mengusapnya kasar.

" _Maaf."_

Oh _Kami-sama,_ kenapa mataku mulai perih memanas seperti ini? Pandanganku juga mulai mengabur. Terbiaskan dengan kumpulan derai air mata yangsiap tumpah memenuhi wajahku yang memerah menahan segala perasaan yang ada. Kecewa, terkhianati, sesak, sakit, perih–semuanya apapun itu yang pantas mewakili keadaanku yang begitu miris hari ini. Aku berusaha menahan semuanya, hingga akhirnya satu helaan napas kasar dan genangan air mata lolos dari pertahananku yang sia-sia.

Aku tak perlu menangis–tidak ada gunanya. Meskipun darah mengalir dari pelupuk mata, tak dapat menggugat keputusan yang akan di lontarkan hakim dan beberapa kebijakan hukum dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Apapun itu, aku harus menunggu. Walau waktu dua puluh tahun itu sangatlah lama, mau tak mau aku harus menunggu.

Karena hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Daripada membunuhnya untuk menebus semua kesalahannya demi selesainya sebuah misi.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu pasca penangkapan anggota _Black Crows,_ Nara Shikamaru. Hari ini, saatnya dia duduk menghadap Sang Hakim yang tegas membacakan runtut kriminalitas yang mengatasnamakan dirinya. Duduk di kursi panas, mendengarkan perdebatan sengit para pengacara antar kedua belah pihak. Dan di akhiri ketokan palu sebanyak tiga kali seiring dengan keputusan divonisnya Shikamaru atas tuduhan pembunuhan para petinggi negara dan perencanaan pembunuhan terhadap Haruno Sakura.

Selama dua puluh tahun, dia harus menebus semua kelasahannya terhadap negara dan keluarga korban untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perilaku kriminalitasnya yang sudah merenggang banyak nyawa.

Sosoknya mulai tampak ketika keluar dari ruang sidang. Aku yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir sembari mengepal tangan gugup, akhirnya sedikit perasaan lega menyeruak ketika dia menampakkan diri di depan mataku. Shikamaru yang terborgol dan berseragam tahanan serta dikawal dengan dua orang petugas diikuti dengan wartawan yang berbondong-bondong untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Hatiku tercubit teramat sangat kuat.

Dia menatapku, kemudian tersenyum tulus. Senyuman tulus yang sering ia berikan padaku saat kami menjalin waktu bersama. Di balik pancaran mata _almond_ sayunya yang tertuju padaku, tersirat makna _aku-baik-baik-saja-jangan-khawatir._ Semua dari dirinya belum berubah. Aku yakin seratus persen. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum percaya, Nara Shikamaru yang baru saja lewat di depanku bersama kawalan petugas adalah Nara Shikamaru yang dulu pernah mencerahkan hari-hariku.

Lagi, mataku mulai memanas. Gerombolan air mata yang tak bosan-bosannya membiaskan pandanganku mendesak keluar ingin membebaskan diri mereka. Kepalaku seakandiputar-putar dan berdenyut. Ya ampun, aku memegang kepalaku sembari memijit-mijitnya pelan. Mencoba merelaksasikan denyutan yang seperti dentuman drum dari penggebuk yang amatiran.

 **DRRTTT**

Vibrasi samar yang seirama itu menggetarkan pahaku di balik saku _dress_ polkadot hitam-putih yang kukenakan. Dengan penglihatan yang seadanya aku mencoba mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku di pagi hari yang kelam seperti ini. Nama Hyuuga Neji tertera menyapa. Mengandalkan tenaga yang tersisa aku mengusap layar dan menerima panggilan dari seberang sana.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Neji? Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

Sejenak di seberang sana Neji memekik perlahan, kemudian mencoba untuk tenang. " _Athena, kau kenapa? Kau menangis? Aku masih di sini menunggumu untuk keluar dari area persidangan. Segeralah, Athena. Aku tidak ingin kau dimarahi Hatake-_ sama _karena urusan individual seperti ini."_

"E-eh, _gomennasai,_ Neji," aku mencecahkan langkahku meninggalkan ruang sidang yang perlahan sepi, " _a-ano,_ Neji. Bisakah kau izinkan aku ke Hatake- _sama_? Aku rasa aku tidak enak badan hari ini."

" _Ah, sudah kubilang padamu untuk tidak menghadiri sidang Shikamaru hari ini. Lihatlah, kau terguncang, Athena. Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau belum melupakannya? Padahal jelas-jelas kau mengumpatnya dengan brutal selama ini,"_ gerutu Neji panjang lebar di seberang sana. Sementara aku di sini terkekeh mendengar perhatiannya yang selalu seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Neji. Aku tidak enak badan karena semalam aku mengerjakan berkas-berkasku hingga subuh tadi, ditambah lagi dengan tugas-tugas sekolahku yang menumpuk. Bukan karena si Nenas Busuk itu."

Satu titik air mata lolos keluar dari pelupuk mata. Aku mengigit bibirku hingga memerah bengkak–bahkan mulai berdarah–untuk menahan isakan tangis yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah jika aku kehilangan kontrol. Aku harus terlihat baik-baik saja. Setidaknya jika sedang berurusan dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu.

" _Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku menunggumu di parkiran, di dalam mobil."_

 **TUT!**

Konversasi jarak jauh itu diputuskan sepihak oleh Neji. Aku masih melangkah menuju parkiran, sambil mengedarkan atensi guna mencari mobil Neji yang tadi mengantarkan aku kemari. Jas dokter yang kugenggam erat di tangan mulai mengudara, meghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang menyertai jalanku. Aku haruss menghapusnya jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan omelan Neji.

Beberapa langkah lagi, tampak sebuah mobil hitam yang kukenal. Sejenak aku berhenti. Menghapus semua kekacauan yang ada dan berusaha tersenyum untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Lama sekali, Athena," protesnya ketika aku membuka pintu mobil dan menghempaskan diri untuk duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Maaf, tadi kepalaku sempat pusing," kilahku tanpa menatap _amethyst-_ nya. Aku hanya merogoh tasku untuk mencari peralatan _make-up_ untuk memoles wajahku yang sempat kacau.

"Padahal kau pemegang elemen teleportasi, seharusnya kau memanfaatkannya dengan baik." Racauan Neji di balik roda kemudi tidak kuindahkan.

"Entahlahm aku tidak ada niat untuk seperti itu hari ini," acuhku. Sementara Neji hanya diam, memfokuskan dirinya untuk membelah jalanan kota Konoha yang ramai di Sabtu pagi.

"Neji, bisakah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

Neji memiringkan kepalanya–setengah menoleh. Dengan pandangan yang masih terkunci pada jalan raya ia bertanya balik, "ke mana?"

"Rumah Shikamaru. Kau tahu alamatnya kan? Shikamaru sempat menitipkan pesan padaku untuk menjaga sesuatu miliknya," jawabku.

Mendadak mobil menepi. Membuatku terjungkang ke _dashboard_ jika aku tidak memakai _seatbelt._ Aku mendelik tajam pada Neji. Anak ini benar-benar, dia mau membunuhku, huh?

"Kau gila? Kenapa kau menuruti permintaannya?" Tanya Neji diburu emosi. Sorot _amethyst-_ nya menatap lurus netraku dengan tajam dan intens.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku acuh seraya menjawab, "entahlah, aku saja tidak tahu."

Atensiku terkunci pada langit pagi yang mendung di balik kaca mobil. Tetes demi tetes hujan mulai menghujam bumi. Beberapa dari pengguna jalan mulai menepi, meneduhkan diri merekaㅡterutama para pejalan kaki yang menikmati perjalanan mereka.

Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan Neji dengan seseorang di seberang sanaㅡpanggilan jarak jauh. Hanya sebentar, kemudian percakapan itu terputus. Seiring dengan ponsel Neji yang ia campakkan asal di belakang kursi mobil, aku menghela napas kasar tanpa menolehkan kepala sedikitpun. Bahkan jalanan yang mulai lenggang tidak banyak mengambil perhatianku, pandanganku kini menerawang pada awan kumulonimbus yang menumpahkan rintik-rintik hujan.

Ada apa antara aku dengan bumi? Kenapa kami sama-sama tengah merintih kesakitan yang berwujud tetesan air? Batinku pilu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Athena."

Rem yang menghentikan laju mobil dan suara berat pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu mengibas segala rasa pilu yang menumpuk untuk sementara. Kini, di depanku terlihat sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan pekarangan yang luas dihiasi dengan berbagai macam jenis kembang. Sejenak aku melempar senyuman pada Neji kemudian beranjak dari mobil. "Tunggulah di sini sebentar," pintaku. Berlari memasuki rumah Sang Mantan sekalipun harus menembus jarum-jarum bening yang menusuk bumi.

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, di mana Shikamaru biasa menyimpan kunci rumahnya. Jariku menggali sedikit tanah dalam pot yang menghidupi beberapa tangkai bunga Aster yang berdiri manis di ambang pintu. Akhirnya, aku melihat benda besi dengan ukuran sedang berbentuk kunci. Kunci rumah Nara Shikamaru.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu terbuka. Rasa sepi yang mendalam menyambut langkahku mengayun menjelajahi isi rumah. Masih sama, rasa sepi ini tak kunjung pergi semenjak aku menginjakkan kakiku memasuki rumah ini tujuh bulan yang lalu. Hampa, seakan tak ada sesuatu yang hidup untuk mengisi kekosongan yang adaㅡsekalipun Shikamaru yang sekarang tengah mendekam di penjara.

Netraku memendar, menyebarluaskan atensi untuk mencari sesuatu yang kuyakini masih di dalam rumah ini. Sesuatu yang hidup, sebagian kecil yang hidup bahkan tak sebanding dengan kesepian yang menghantui rumah ini. Dia yang hidup dalam tempatnya, mengandalkan sinar Mentari untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya.

Sunny.

Setangkai bunga Matahari yang tertancap pada kumpulan tanah di pot merah bata yang tak pernah absen di perlakukan dengan baik oleh Shikamaru. Aku mendapatkannya, berjemur di balik jendela kamar Shikamaru yang berantakanㅡkhas kamar lelaki yang bagaikan kapal pecah. Hanya saja, berantakan karena berkas-berkas yang bertaburan di sana-sini. Bukan tumpukan baju-baju kotor yang menggunung.

Tanganku tergerak meraih pot mungil itu. Menatapnya sendu penuh kasihan. Kelopaknya yang begitu cerah dan batang yang sehat. Tidak tahu apakah ia masih seperti ini ketika dia kehilangan sosok yang selalu mengasihinya. Ya, bunga Matahari yang harus kehilangan MataharinyaㅡSang Pemilik.

Aku menggenggam pot itu erat dan mengembalikannya. Kemudian mengayunkan langkah kakiku menuju dapur yang terletak di belakang rumah ini. Tertata rapi, meskipun sedikit kotor di dekat tempat cuci piring. Beberapa piring kotor betah bersarang di sana.

Sejenak aku membesihkan piring-piring dan gelas-gelas itu. Sisa sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, kopi, dan tehㅡberdasarkan pengamatanku. Setelah selesai, tanganku yang masih basah kini berpindah ke pinggang rampingkuㅡberkacak pinggangㅡkemudian tersenyum tipis. Yah, setidaknya ketika dia pulang nanti, kerapihan dan kebersihan menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Meskipun itu dua puluh tahun mendatang.

"Grrr..."

Geraman halus menyapa pendengaran, sontak membuatku mengalihkan perhatian secara paksa. Seekor serigala tengah menatapku tajam, seolah ingin menerkamku jika aku berani mendekatinya. Ah, aku tidak takut. Mungkin dia butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan ingatannya.

"Hey, Wolfie! Kau tidak ingat aku?" Seruku ketus, dengan posisi masih berkacak pinggang.

"..."

Langkahku terayun mendekatinya. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut tanganku membelai lembut bulunya yang berwarna hitam bercampur abu-abu. Tatapannya pun mulai berubah, dan kini tidak ada geraman berat yang mampu menakuti semua orang. Ia melembut.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat."

Yah, setidaknya Wolfie dan Sunny harus kurawat di rumah. Tidak perduli dengan sorot amarah dan ketakutan orang rumah, yang penting aku melaksanakan pesan yang tertinggal dari Shikamaru selama sepeninggalannya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bales review non-login:**

 **Temari: Haai, saran kamu udah White realisasikan, hanya saja tidak ada hasil. Malah sama saja. Ini udah di update, thanks for review dan sarannya~!**

* * *

A/n: Halooo, it's been a long time, right? Maaf lama update, karena feelnya susah banget di sini. Maaf kalo di chapter ini feelnya masih belum terasa/ojigi Ohya, maaf juga mungkin di sini Sakura ga dapet bagianㅡmeskipun sekedar nama nyempil di beberapa paragrapㅡtapi di chapter depan dia bakalan dapet kok;D Buat review anon yang sempet nyesel karena penempatan karakter, White sekali lagi mohon maaf. Mungkin penempatan nama Sakura di awal membuat kamu salah persepsi. Sakura di sini sebagai korban. Setelah dapet review dari kamu, White udah ngubah peletakannya, dan tetap nama Sakura di awal dan Temari di urutan terakhir. Padahal Temari pemeran utama disusul dengan Neji dan Shikamaru. Sekali lagi mohon maaf/bows Satu lagi, chapter depan adalah Last Chapter. Jadi jangan bosan buat nunggu yaaa, hehe:D

Yosh mind to review?


	6. Chapter:6, The Reason Behind The Dark

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Maydaysignal**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 ** _Elements © EXO's Song: Mama_**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 ** _Chapter: 6, The Reason Behind The Dark[Last Chapter]_**

 _ **Genre: Supernatural, Sci-Fi**_

 _ **Main Character: Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura Slight!ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Temari's PoV**

Suasana pagi yang cerah mampu membangkitkan semangatku yang perlahan mulai ceria. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan riang, menapaki aspal trotoar sembari bersenandung asal. Kedua tanganku penuh menggendong _paper bag_ berisi barang belanjaan yang kubeli beberapa menit lalu di supermarket dekat sini. Tampak roti, daun bawang, beberapa buah tomat, dan segala macam sayuran menyembul malu pada ujung _paper bag_ –hampir terisi penuh dan ini berat sekali.

Langkah demi langkah mulai terasa berat. Pegal mendera lengan yang sedari tadi masih menggendong dua _paper bag_ yang terisi penuh. Peluh juga bersiap untuk meluncur di balik helaian rambut emasku yang bersinar diterpa sinar Mentari. Ugh, _paper bag_ sialan ini semakin lama semakin terasa berat.

Sial, jaraknya masih jauh.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku sepertinya tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan."

 **POOF!**

Aku bergerak melintasi dimensi ruang dan waktu demi menggapai jarak apartemen Sakura yang lumayan jauh dari supermarket. Yah, sebenarnya tidak jauh jika aku tidak belanja sebanyak ini–oh, maksudku, aku tidak menyangka akan sebanyak dan seberat ini! Ya ampun, aku hanya menuliskan beberapa bahan yang perlu kubeli untuk memasak di apartemen gadis keturunan Haruno itu. Dengan alasan, aku ingin menyambut kepulangannya dari Rumah Sakit. Terlebih, ini _weekend_. Aku ingin istirahat dan menikmati waktu bersama temanku.

 **POOF!**

Kini dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter aku telah berhadapan dengan pintu besi hitam elegan. Sejenak tanganku melepaskan satu _paper bag_ dan merogoh saku _hotpants jeans_ yang tenggelam dalam besarnya kemeja kotak-kotak _pink_ yang kukenakan. Jari ini dengan _luwes_ nya menekan beberapa angka meskipun dengan satu tangan. Diakhiri dengan tombol hijau dan saatnya menunggu panggilanku disahut oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

" _Moshi-moshi, Temari-_ chan _. Ada apa?"_

Aku tersenyum ceria meskipun aku tahu yang di sana tak dapat melihatnya. "Buka pintu apartemenmu, Sakura- _chan_ ," kemudian di akhiri dengan tawa kecil.

" _Astaga, ada apa kau kemari?"_ tanya Sakura. Disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang membuatku semakin tersenyum senang.

 **CKLEK!** –

–"Peluk aku, Sakura- _chan_. Aku merindukan kepulanganmu dari Rumah Sakit!"

Masih dengan sebuah senyum yang terpatri cerah di wajah, Sakura memelukku dengan erat. Mengabaikan _paper bag_ yang menghalangi pelukan kami. _We don't care._ Yang penting aku bisa melepas kerinduanku dengan si _Cherry_ ini.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, huh?" Sakura meninju bahuku pelan, kemudian menuntunku untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Direktur sialan itu terus men _cekok_ iku dengan tugas-tugas ringan yang selalu menyita waktuku. Kau tahu, bahkan aku tak bisa belajar di rumah untuk mengejar ketinggalanku," cerocosku dengan satu napas. Langkah demi langkah menuntunku pada sebuah _mini bar_ di area dapur. Dua _paper bag_ itu kini telah berdiri tegak di sebelah deretan gelas kosong.

Sakura tertawa, tangannya meraih sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan sepertiga gelas itu dengan air. "Minumlah. Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Jangan lupa untuk bernapas, Temari- _chan_."

Aku meneguknya hingga tandas. Dilanjutkan dengan tarikan dan buangan napas beberapa kali hingga aku mendapat ketenanganku kembali. _Teal-_ ku menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini. _Gosh, look._ Minimalis. Dengan cat putih di setiap dinding dan beberapa vas bunga di beberapa tempat. Aku tak menyangka si Haruno ini mendapat apartemen yang begitu ekslusif.

"Jangan terlalu kagum, orang tuaku yang menanggung uang sewanya. Tugasku cukup memelihara dan menjaga ini." Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, aku hanya mendecih pelan. Kemudian tertawa menunjukkan bahwa decihanku tadi tidak perlu dianggap serius.

" _Well,_ siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?" tanyaku. Kini aku mulai berpindah pada dapur. Mengeluarkan sayur-sayuran dari _paper bag-paper bag_ ini.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura melempar pertanyaan balik. Kini dirinya telah berdiri di sampingku dengan sebilah pisau dan sebuah papan potong.

Seketika kepala emasku menoleh dan mendelik tak percaya. "Wow. Kemana saja aku selama dua bulan ini? Dan apa-apaan itu? Sasuke- _kun_? _Girl, you gotta be kidding me._ Aku masih ingat dengan jelas dua bulan yang lalu kau memanggilnya dengan 'si Uchiha' sebagai panggilan," racauku. "Bersihkan dulu kentangnya, Sakura- _chan."_

"Yah, sejak Shikamaru- _senpai_ menikmati masa hukumannya kau menghilang entah kemana. Kau bahkan pindah sekolah. Pantas saja kau _kudet_ dengan perkembanganku," desis Sakura. Tangannya lihai membersihkan kulit kentang dengan sabut. Sementara itu aku mendengar dengan jelas satu helaan napas lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hei, kau tak menganggap percakapan-percakapan kita di _messanger_?" Aku membela diriku sendiri. Namun disambut dengan _rolling eyes_ Sakura.

"Apa-apaan aku membalas pesanmu pada pagi hari dan kau balas lagi saat keesokan harinya. Aku tak suka menceritakan peristiwa yang sudah basi."

Suasana mendadak hening dan canggung. Aku masih sibuk dengan kegiatanku sendiri–juga Sakura. Rencananya hari ini aku ingin memasak _Beef Greenow Barbeque Sauce._ Hanya suara dua pisau yang saling memotong brokoli dan kentang yang menjadi pengisi kekosongan. Hingga saat aku hendak mengiris daging, topik pembicaraan mulai terangkat kembali demi mengusir keheningan yang tak kusuka ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tak hanya pindah sekolah, Sakura- _chan_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga pindah apartemen–lebih tepatnya menjaga sebuah rumah. Menempatinya untuk sementara."

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya. _Zamrud_ bening miliknya menatapku penuh tanya. "Ke mana?"

"Uhm, ke rumah Shikamaru- _senpai_ ," lirihku sebagai jawaban.

Potongan kentang itu kini telah direndam dalam sebaskom air garam. Posisi Sakura sudah berubah. Menghadapku yang masih asyik mengiris daging. "Untuk apa?"

"Yah, dia meminta tolong sesuatu padaku."

 **PLUNG!**

Potongan-potongan brokoli segar berlomba-lomba melompat ke kolam air garam. Disusul dengan irisan daging yang kulumuri dengan garam, merica, dan perasan limau di tempat yang berbeda. "Ada pertanyaan lagi, Nona Sakura?"

Tawa lepas kembali menggema menyambutku yang telah berkacak pinggang. "Ya Tuhan, aku hanya penasaran, Temari- _chan_! Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu si Tua Nanas itu."

"Dia memintaku untuk menjaga Sunny dan Wolfie. Dan aku berencana untuk membesuknya hari ini." _Teal-_ ku menelusuri _paper bag_ mencari setoples kecil pasta _barbeque._ "Kau mau ikut?"

Kepala _bubble gum_ itu menggeleng kecewa. " _I'd love to._ Tapi, aku ingin menjemput orang tuaku di bandara. Titip salamku padanya, Temari- _chan_."

Selanjutnya hanya gurauan-gurauan ringan yang mengiringi acara memasak kami sepanjang hari ini hingga sore nanti.

.

Sore menjelang. Garis jingga menghantar kepergian Mentari menuju peraduannya di sebelah barat. Gugusan awan melambat seakan masih betah tak mau beranjak dari cakrawala. Dihiasi dengan kawanan burung yang elok bermigrasi membentuk pola segitiga.

Sepasang _flatshoes_ merah berpita berhenti melangkah ketika sebuah gedung–yang membuat orang-orang memunculkan persepsi negatifnya–berada di depan mata. _Flatshoes-_ ku hanya berjarak sekian meter pada sebuah gerbang hitam tinggi. Dengan sebuah buku album merah di gendongan, aku mengeratkan buku tersebut dalam dekapan. Kepalaku menengadah, dengan bola mata yang menatap sendu tulisan di atas gerbang itu.

 _Konoha's District Prison._

Ini adalah kunjungan pertamaku di bulan September–tepatnya dua bulan setelah keputusan hakim atas hukuman Shikamaru. Dan aku di sini, tak hanya ingin menepati janji. Tapi, juga membebaskan kerinduan yang membelenggu akhir-akhir ini. Tak muluk-muluk, aku ingin melihatnya saja. Mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja di sana? Apakah dia di- _bully_ oleh tahanan yang lainnya?

Baru membayangkannya saja membuatku miris. Apalagi mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, untuk keperluan apa Anda di sini?" Seseorang yang berjaga bertanya padaku.

"Untuk membesuk." Aku menekan tombol di jam tangan. Seketika muncul sebuah panel transparan berwarna toska mengudara. "Kau bisa lihat. Anggota inti _die Sechs._ Kepala Divisi Penyembuhan dan Kesehatan. _Name code,_ Athena."

"Baiklah. Silahkan," petugas itu membuka gerbang, "sebelum itu, mari ikut saya. Ada beberapa prosedur yang harus Anda lakukan."

Setelah melewati beberapa prosedur, akhirnya aku di sini. Duduk diam menunggu seseorang. Sekali lagi aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan. Dua menit sudah terlewati dengan menunggu. Dan ia tak kunjung datang menghampiri.

Hingga pada tiga menit setelahnya sosok tinggi itu muncul dari balik pintu. Langkahnya berat demi menggapai kursi kosong di hadapanku. Wajah tirusnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Dengan kedua tangan yang terborgol di depan badan kurusnya yang berbalut seragam tahanan.

"Selamat sore, Shika- _senpai._ "

Aku sudah berdiri–bahkan kau mendengar aku sudah menyapanya. Sapaanku di balas gumaman disusul dengan kuapan–ciri khasnya yang pemalas. Suara kursi berderit sebelum ia duduk. Dan di situlah aku mengyunggingkan senyum lebar pertanda senang tiada tara–yang sebenarnya juga kugunakan sebagai topeng mengingat begitu miris melihat kondisinya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyaku.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat."

Hening mulai menghinggap. Secara kontras menimbulkan kepanikan pada diriku sendiri. Pasalnya, aku sedang berusaha keras untuk mencari topik pembicaraan untuk melepas rindu. Tak rela jika keheningan ini merenggut waktu besuk yang terbatas.

Ah, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Hm, aku rasa seorang Ayah pasti merindukan anak-anaknya bukan? Apalagi jika sang Ayah sedang _merantau_ ," ujarku dengan senyuman tipis. Sementara Shikamaru mengernyit atas perkataanku yang kuakui cukup membingungkan.

Hei, seharusnya ia tidak bingung. Ke mana predikatnya Si _Wikipedia_ Berjalan?

"Tapi, jangan khawatir. Karena sang Ayah akan segera mengetahui keadaan mereka dari anak buahnya." Aku mengangkat sebuah album merah yang tergeletak di pangkuanku sebelumnya. "Album perkembangan Wolfie dan Sunny– _anak-anak_ mu."

Seketika wajah cerah ceria itu terpancar di wajah pucat Shikamaru. Dengan segera ia memintaku untuk menyerahkan album tersebut padanya. Lembar demi lembar ia buka dengan antusias. Menatap dengan binar kebahagiaan dalam setiap potongan foto _polaroid_ tentang peliharaannya. Membaca sepatah-dua patah kata yang sengaja kutulis dengan tinta warna-warni sebagai _caption._

" _Mendokusai,_ kau juga merapikan kamarku? Mencuci semua piringku? Berkebun di halaman rumahku?"

Jejalan pertanyaan darinya diikuti dengan _grey_ yang menatapku sumringah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tak ingin berkomentar. Tidak mau merusak momen bahagia yang sedang menyelimuti Shikamaru saat ini.

Sampai pada lembaran terakhir, ia enggan menutupunya. Malah tangannya bergerak menggenggam tanganku. Menatapku sendu penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku."

Sekarang giliranku yang mengernyit heran, "untuk apa?"

"Semuanya. _Die Sechs,_ teman-temanku, keluargaku,–"

Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Menatapku lurus dengan mantap.

"–dan kau."

Aku hanya diam. Bermaksud untuk menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru–meskipun aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku bodoh, Temari. Aku bermaksud meninggalkan jabatanku di _die Sechs_ demi balas dendam kematian orangtuaku oleh _Black Crows_ –mafia sialan yang merenggut nyawa mereka. Aku bersumpah, Temari. Hanya membalas dendam. Aku menyusup dengan niat untuk membunuh mereka semua.

"Tapi, entah setan apa yang merasuki diriku. Aku justru terbuai dengan iming-iming yang terus diberikan oleh Direktur Pusat _Black Crows._ Aku telah hilang jati diriku yang dulu. Bagaikan monster, sekarang aku suka melihat orang-orang sengsara–apalagi yang mati dalam kesengsaraan. Ampuni aku, _Kami-sama._ Kau bisa ambil semua harta yang kudapatkan dari perbuatan keji itu."

Kepala hitamnya menunduk dalam. Membuat rambutnya yang panjang tak terikat jatuh bebas menutupi raut wajah yang pilu. Menyembunyikan tumpahan air mata yang ebrlomba-lomba jatuh melewati gravitasi. _This cry-baby always make me feel sympathy._ Perlahan mataku mulai memanas. Hatiku sedikit demi sedikit teriris dengan isak tangisnya yang mulai pecah dan setengah mati untuk ditahan. Tuhan, aku tak menyangka ternyata dia serapuh ini.

"Temari."

 _Grey-_ nya yang basah menatapku intens. Tangan kanannya tak lagi menggenggam tanganku –menyeka air mata dan menyusupkan helaian rambutnya di balik daun telinga. Kemudian kembali menggenggamku. Dan kini mengerat seakan ingin harapannya tersalur hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan kulit.

"Ya?" Sakutku. Dengan tatapan yang masih belum lepas darinya.

"Bantu aku untuk memulai semuanya dari awal setelah aku melangkahkan kaki dengan bebas keluar dari sini–"

Aku mengangguk paham.

"–terutama dengan hubungan kita. Kembali seperti dulu."

 _A-apa?_

"Maaf, Nona. Waktu untuk membesuk sudah habis." Seorang pegawai membungkuk sopan di hadapanku dan Shikamaru.

"A-ah, baiklah. Aku akan mengunjungimu dua bulan ke depan, Shika- _senpai._ "

Aku membungkuk sejenak kemudian segera bangkit. Meraih album merah tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah pergi dengan petugas yang mengawalnya untuk kembali ke tahanan.

Sebelum sosok Nanas itu benar-benar menghilang, aku baru teringat sesuatu. "Shika- _senpai_! Sakura- _chan_ kirim salam padamu!"

Dia berhenti. Dengan tangan membentuk isyarat _ok_ dan senyuman lebar ia membalas teriakanku. Lalu ia benar-benar menghilang setelah pintu tertutup.

Aku masih tersenyum. Meskipun sosok punggung tegap itu sudah tak terlihat lagi di pandangan, tetap saja masih menarik atensiku dalam bayang-bayangnya. _Well,_ mungkin inilah alasannya memintaku untuk membesuk dua bulan sekali selama dua puluh tahun ke depan. Untuk mengetahui situasi sekitarnya bersamaku–yang secara tak langsung membantuku mengobati rasa rindu yang pasti akan menderaku di beberapa waktu kemudian.

 **PIP!**

Jam tanganku berbunyi. Pertanda sebuah pesan khusus masuk. Aku menekan tombol tersebut kemudian terpampang sebuah panel yang mengudara berwarna hijau transparan. Menampilkan sebuah wajah berkharisma dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi.

"Athena. Kepala Divisi Kesehatan dan Penyembuhan. Anggota inti _die Sechs. Keyhole_ dan _Unicorn_. Siap menerima tugas. _"_

Tangannya yang mulai keriput menekan pelipisnya. Frustasi. " _Athena, kembali ke kantor Divisi. Segera."_

"Baiklah, Hatake- _sama_."

 **PIP!**

Tugas sepertinya kembali memanggil. Membuatku mau tak mau harus beranjak dari tempat ini. Setelah keluar dari gedung tersebut, sejenak aku menatap langit. Seakan ingin bercerita kepada hamparan awan putih tentang perasaanku saat ini.

" _Bantu aku untuk memulai semuanya dari awal–termasuk hubungan kita. Kembali seperti dulu."_

Ada sesuatu yang menjalar dengan hebat saat kalimat itu kembali berputar di ingatan. Ada desiran yang mempercepat laju pembuluh darah–mengkomando untuk mengumpul di pipiku yang memanas. Rasa itu telah kembali. Rasa yang sebenarnya yang tak pernah pergi. Dan selamanya tidak akan pernah pergi.

Aku masih mencintainya–dan aku merasa dia _masih_ mencintaiku.

" _Hanya dua puluh tahun. Hanya. Anggap saja dua puluh tahun itu sebentar. Aku yakin waktu pasti tak akan terasa berputar cepat. Aku juga yakin, kerinduanku ini adalah sesuatu yang fana. Karena, pada akhirnya aku akan menjemputmu pulang dengan pelukan hangat. Dengan pertemuan kita yang kekal."_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Bales review non-login:**

 **Guest: Ini udah di-update ya, maaf ga kilat. Thanks for review~!**

* * *

 **A/n:** Haloo! Apa kabar _readers_? Akhirnya tamat juga ya, hehe:D Eits, tenang, ntar ada sekuel kok;) Tapi ntaran ya, tunggu ada waktu dulu, huahaha–/digampar/ _Yosh, mind to review?_


End file.
